Transformations and Transfiguration
by Jasmine-enimsaJ
Summary: James Potter falls for Lily Evans after years of tormenting her, and when chances are at their highest, an unknown transfer student arrives and steals Lily's heart. Will James be able to get it back? ReadReview!
1. Chapter 1: Change of Heart

Transformations and Transfiguration

By: Jasmine

Chapter 1

"Change of Heart"

When lost in your own imagination, thoughts spinning in your head, be sure you are in a place far from reach of anyone, for you never know what being shall effortlessly do something and make a run for it. That would be the advice Lily Evans would give anyone in her current situation, her long, wavy red locks now as brilliant a green as her eyes, making both glow with an odd sort of radiance, a mixture of anger and hatred, as they rested on the source of her problem: James Potter.

Oh, she loathed him to such an extent that trying to describe it in words would be much too difficult for there weren't enough adjectives in the English language. His laughter rang in her ears, seeping through her like poison. She regretted having ever wished she was in Gryffindor over Ravenclaw. If she'd been sorted into Ravenclaw, she at least wouldn't have to put up with James's incessant taunts. As always, she would end up trying to return his scoffs, but to no avail for she was much too occupied with being top in everything, with the exception of trouble.

"What's the matter, Evans? I don't see that wretched cat of yours anywhere, so it couldn't possibly have gotten your tongue." Sirius Black's jeering voice cut into her thoughts like a dagger does to skin. He loathed Lily's cat almost as much as she loathed James. Every chance it had, Lily's pure black cat would pounce on Sirius, scratching him to bits before disappearing, giving him no time to do nothing but scream. This brought satisfaction to Lily's heart, knowing that at least someone was aiding her in the torture of those unbearable marauders, as they referred to themselves.

"Shut it, Black, or I'll make sure he comes after you while you're fast asleep." Lily snapped, her eyes narrow slits. Then, she smirked as she continued, "Ebony will tear his prey to shreds if he sees they are incapable of fighting back."

"Stop acting deranged, Lily." interrupted Jasmine, pulling at Lily's robes, placing her in her seat again, having noticed Sirius's frightful look. Lily glowered at James and Sirius before crossing her arms around her chest and sitting still. Jasmine rolled her eyes before rising from her own seat.

After having straightened out her robes, she looked up at James and Sirius, staring intensely at the pair. They cringed under her glare, knowing if they didn't abide by the rules she set, they'd be very sorry indeed. "Go back to your compartment, you two, before I make you go back. And stop this rubbish. We're entering fifth year, for heaven's sake, can't you act the least bit mature and leave poor Lily alone!"

"Of course we can't—" James began bravely, Sirius readying himself to come to his aid, but only to be interrupted.

"That was a rhetorical question, you dope." said Jasmine, rolling her eyes again. She placed her arms on her hips, tapping her foot slightly. When the two boys in the doorway didn't budge, she said, "Weren't you guys about to leave?" Sirius made to advance toward her, as if wanting nothing more than to tell her to shut her trap, but James pulled him along, snapping the compartment door shut behind them.

Jasmine then shook her head, pitying the two of them slightly, before lowering her gaze, fixing it on Lily. "Don't just stand there, help me get this jinx off. I can't go back looking like this." Lily commanded, though this time a bit more softly. She held up her jade hair, scrunching her nose at the repulsive smell now radiating from it. "D'you know the counter curse, because I'm lost." Jasmine nodded her head, sympathetically smiling at her friend before waving her wand.

* * *

The numerous candles floating in the Great Hall shone warmly upon the new and returning Hogwarts students, their glow being the only source of light in the hall. The sky was draped in a gray mass of clouds as if telling anyone still outside to seek shelter because a huge downpour was on its way. Lily gazed up at the ceiling, wishing she could see stars instead.

Lily failed to notice where she was going, her sight and train of thought fixed upon the ominous skies. Without realizing whom she'd bumped into, she was halfway through voicing a curt apology before noticing it was one she'd never say such a thing to. "Watch where you're going, Potter." she snarled menacingly, her hands in her pockets, her fingers wrapping around her wand.

"Same to you, Evans." James replied curtly, not even glancing her way, as he'd done on the train. He never put much focus on Lily, feeling she wasn't worth having his sight placed upon her. She was always so lanky and boring, never doing much to herself. He just never found any interest in looking at her.

Lily felt the same way toward James, but she would always be sure to glare at him, hoping that he'd catch it, even if it be a glance. She wanted to make sure he knew of her hatred toward him and nothing else. The two passed each other without another word, going in opposite directions only to seat themselves right across each other. "Move." said James, waving his hand at her. "I'm about to eat. I don't want to look at something so—" He halted his speech abruptly, finally realizing that he wasn't speaking to the same Lily Evans anymore.

"_You_ move. I don't sit with anything of another species." Lily retorted, feeling very proud she'd finally been able to catch James Potter off guard and insult him all at the same time, completely oblivious as to why James was so shocked. She was quite convinced that she'd surprised him with her ingenious reply, but she was terribly mistaken.

James's eyes widened as he looked over Lily. She was no longer lanky, but very prettily filled out. She'd also grown a few inches, and she now probably reached a few inches above his shoulder, and if he remembered correctly, that's the type of woman Sirius had described for him over the summer. He recalled their pointless conversation...

_"Yeah right, mate. I'm not the type to go steady with just _any_ girl." Sirius retorted smugly, putting a hand through his sleek hair, the ends of his mouth curling upward ever so slightly. "And I don't think there's any type of girl who'd be willing to put up with me, anyway." The ends of his mouth curled a bit more. _

_James laughed aloud, rolling his eyes as well. "It's kind of alarming how much truth there is in that last statement." _

_"Hey!" Sirius replied, throwing a pillow at James. "What're you trying to say?" He dodged a pillow, catching the second. "Anyway, I know exactly what kind of girl would go after _you

_"This I've got to hear." said James sarcastically, stopping his arm in midair, the pillow falling back onto the bed softly. "Go on, then. Try to describe just what kind of girl would be attracted to me." _

_Sirius clapped his hands together loudly. "Let's see... Well, she's obviously got to be more good-looking than you, but I guess that would mean every girl has a chance." He dodged a pillow. "And she can't be too short. Probably a bit higher than your shoulder... She's got to be smart, and be able to keep up with you. She can't be shy, she's got to be able to keep you under control." James laughed. "What?" _

_"It's really funny. I can almost picture this girl you're describing." He continued laughing, failing to notice the expression Sirius's face had taken. _

_"Who might that be?" said Sirius, his eyes slightly narrowed, his smirk still in place. When James didn't answer, Sirius decided to end the silence with, "Oh, that's right! How could I have missed this!" He stared at James for a second before whispering, "Evans." _

_"WHAT?" James bellowed, standing to his full height, which was quite tall considering he'd grown a few inches over the summer. He picked up a fluffy cushion, an evil grin replacing his gaping mouth. "Take that back." _

_"Make me." Sirius laughed, rising as well. What came next was no longer words but a massive pillow fight, ending in a pool of feathers that the two had to swim through to get to the door. _

"Hello!" a deep voice snapped James back to reality, and he finally noticed Sirius's hand waving in front of his face. He turned his head toward him, staring innocently at him, only to have a grin thrown back. "The feast started quite a while ago, mate. Where've you been?" James laughed apprehensively before turning toward his place and beginning to pile food onto it, his face a bright magenta, his cheeks even darker. Sirius coughed, hiding his laughter.

* * *

Well, that's about it for now. Kinda short, I know, but what d'you guys think? Let me know in your reviews! I've got chapter 2 ready to go, but it'd be nice if I got a few reviews before putting it up, for my own enjoyment, of course!

(I'll probably put up chapter 2 anyway, but five reviews would be nice!)


	2. Chapter 2: Snitches and Mashed Potatoes

Transformations and Transfiguration

By: Jasmine

Chapter 2

"Snitches and Mashed Potatoes"

"Quit over-exaggerating, Lily." said Jasmine in an exasperated tone, rolling her eyes yet again. She had a tendency to do that. She swallowed the rest of her large bite before continuing, "He's not all that bad, and you know it. You two just constantly fight because you've never done anything more. I mean, have you even tried _talking_ to the bloke?"

"He...!" Lily began, opening and closing her mouth quite a few times, at a loss for words. "Well, I—"

"I thought so." said Jasmine. A hint of satisfaction could be heard from her voice. She gulfed down a piece of chicken pie, completely ignoring Lily's attempts at a retort. "_My_ advice to you, Lily, is to try once to see beyond the immature prat you're so convinced he is and have a real, heart-to-heart conversation with him. In fact, I dare you." Jasmine smirked as she said those last words, knowing Lily would never turn down a dare. She was the only one to know Lily's one true weakness.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Fine. But I'm only doing this to prove that Potter really _is_ an immature prat." Then, Lily looked up, glancing for the first time at James, who was oddly eating with his head down, and Sirius, who seemed to have heard their whole conversation. She shrugged off her anger, saving it for another time. She paused, contemplating her next move.

After a few moments of thought and a hard nudge in the ribs, courtesy of Jasmine, Lily cleared her throat loudly, catching James's attention, and said in a mock-sweet voice, "How were your summers? Good I hope, better than mine, at least."

James stammered a nonsense answer, receiving only puzzled stares from both Lily and Jasmine. He whispered a quick apology before returning to his food, three pairs of eyes following his every move. Sirius finally came to his aid, smoothly answering, "Oh, superb. I stayed at James's most of the time. Say, did you ever get a chance to return that snitch you'd knicked, mate?" Sirius addressed James a little too loudly to be entirely convincing, that and his raised eyebrows giving him away.

"Oh, no. I have it right here." he stuttered, grinning a bit more strongly. He placed his fork on the table and began rummaging through his pockets. He withdrew his clenched fist and opened it, showing off the golden, golf-ball sized snitch he'd been able to keep hold of. Until now.

Sirius slapped his forehead at the exact moment James let go of the snitch, muttered, "Idiot." Barely even a second later, the snitch zoomed out of sight, weaving its way through goblets and plates and platters of food.

Lily jumped, gasping as James made after it, getting out of his seat and springing at the snitch every change he got. By this time, every pair of eyes was following him, including the teachers. A few people shrieked , but otherwise the audience was brilliant, gasping and oh-ing at the perfect times.

At long last, James made on final leap, landing head-first in a huge platter of mashed potatoes at the end of the Gryffindor table, tightly grasping the snitch in his left hand, its wings sticking out from between his fingers.

Pin drop silence now fell upon the hall, heads turning toward the staff table, awaiting a reaction, some even standing up for a better look at the disaster.

Then, without warning, the deafening silence was pierced by a snort, its source none other than Jasmine. People now turned to gaze at her as she clamped her hands tightly over her mouth, trying to conceal her laughter, but she was unable to do so. Before anyone knew it, jasmine was laughing so hard tears were running down her face.

However, after listening for a few minutes to her echoing laughter and wondering if she'd lost her sanity, a few did join in on her giggling. Barely five minutes later, the Great Hall was ringing with the sound of howling laughter. No body seemed to notice Jasmine's abrupt stop to her chuckling. No one except James, Sirius, and Lily.

After having returned the snitch to Madam Hooch and receiving a week's worth of detention, James made his way back to his seat. "Wait!" yelled Jasmine over the laughter. James stopped in his tracks, staring, bewildered, at her. "_Scourgify!_" Soap suds suddenly appeared out of thin air, leaving James smelling cherry blossom fresh.

"Thanks." he muttered, sitting down again, resting his head in the palms of his hands. The laughter finally died down, and Professor Dumbledore dismissed the students, ordering prefects to show first years the way to their common rooms. That meant Remus was out, and thankfully Peter decided to follow him this time.

"Spectacular save, by the way." Sirius complimented, nudging James slightly. They made their way to the portrait hold only to realize they had no clue what the password was. It'd slipped their minds to ask a Gryffindor prefect, so they ended up sitting around, waiting for Remus to arrive with the first years.

* * *

"What happened with you out there, Prongs?" Sirius demanded once they'd reached the safety of their dorms. "Why did you suddenly turn to mush? Was it something you ate?"

"No, it was more like whatever Evans has been eating." James replied so quietly it was as if he wasn't even aware of the fact that his last statement had been out loud.

"what're you going at?" Sirius asked, beginning to change out of his school robes. He glanced at Remus, bewildered, hoping he'd receive an answer from him only to have a look identical to his own thrown back at him. "I think you've gone off your rocker." said Sirius at last, climbing into bed. "You've gone mental."

After a pause, James muttered, "Yeah... mental over her." He smiled at no one in particular, gazing into space. Only then did he mentally slap himself. What was he doing? Dreaming about _Evans_! The one true she-devil who was able to cast a spell on any old chap she felt worthy. Yes. That was exactly what she was doing. Casting a spell on him, just as she'd done to all those other weaker, less fortunate lads who'd fallen into her trap. But there was no way he was falling for it. No way at all. She was finally going to lose at her own game.

With this reassuring thought, James laid his head down to sleep. He'd get her the next day for even _trying_ to seduce him. Even now, as he lay half asleep, thoughts of things he could do to her were filling his mind, each getting crueler and more appealing by the second. James drifted off into an oddly peaceful yet uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Great. History of Magic's first." Sirius groaned the next morning, looking over his schedule, completely forgetting about the glass of orange juice he was pouring for himself until he'd spilled it all over his robes. "Argh!"

"Smooth, Black. Real smooth." said a disgusted voice, announcing the arrival of Lily and Jasmine. They seated themselves ahead of the boys and began their breakfast as casually as one could while ignoring constant glared coming their way, and Sirius Black was not the source.

"What're you looking at, Potter?" Lily snapped, finally incapable of bearing anymore of his rubbish. James just narrowed his eyes further before setting them once again on his plate, not a word leaving his mouth. "O-K." said Lily, her eyebrows raised, glancing at Jasmine to see she was doing the same.

"Well, it's obvious someone is in need of some medical attention." Jasmine muttered loudly enough for Lily to hear, but quietly enough to make Sirius lean in to eavesdrop, immediately giving him away. She turned slowly toward him, glowering. He apprehensively smiled. "Quit sticking your abnormally straight nose in other people's business, and I'll make sure it never gets in the way again!" She threatened, pointing at the middle of Sirius's face with her fork.

"I'd like to see you try, Jas." Sirius replied slickly, putting a hand through his hair. Jasmine glared daggers at him. Then, pausing slightly, he added, "And, if I have noticed correctly, you just complimented me." He stared, the calmness in his tone of voice bringing annoyance to Jasmine, which was reflected in her smoky gray eyes.

"What?" said Jasmine, trying to act as if she'd not been affected the slightest by his answer. Sirius, however, chose not to answer, very well aware of the fact that she knew exactly of what he was speaking, and this raised the intensity of Jasmine's annoyance. She slammed her fork down on the table much harder than she'd meant to and muttered, "We'd better get going. We'll be late for class." She and Lily stood and made their way out of the Great Hall and to the common room.

* * *

I think that's enough for now... I'm much too lazy to write anymore, anyway. I've got a good idea for the next chapter, though, and I'm pretty sure you'll all like it.

UU I'm very upset about getting no reviews, but I guess I can deal with it. How about five now? You've got two chapters, it can't be too hard... That's about it. Just a little update on something to expect next chapter:

Sirius being less mature and a little more carefree. James, Lily, and Jasmine being more happy, because I've just noticed that I haven't shown that side of them just yet. More Remus and Peter. A huge surprise for you all to enjoy. Let's just say that Sirius is going to being the first class with a bang. 

That's about it for now. Buh-bye!

**_Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dating Game

Transformations and Transfiguration

By: Jasmine

Chapter 3

"The Dating Game"

James pointed his wand at Lily's overflowing backpack, whispering an incantation. Sirius stared, unaware of anything around him due to the stack of books he was carrying around, half belonging to James and half of his own. "What're you doing that so important I have to hold your books for you, mate?" Seconds later, a shrill shriek could be heard from straight ahead, causing Sirius to drop all the books in surprise, his own bellow of pain adding to the echoing noise in the corridor.

Heads turned in their direction, Lily and Sirius's screams and James's laughter ringing through the halls. Jasmine bent down and began digging Lily out of the huge array of books, parchment, quills, ink, and whatever else, her backpack nowhere in sight. "You all right, Lils?" Jasmine asked, concerned, wiping ink off her shoes and palms.

Lily took Jasmine's outstretched hand and began wiping stray ink off everything else. James and a limping Sirius passed, James's face sheltering an enormous grin, Sirius's a grimace. Every step seemed to be giving him pain, and he bent down to rub his big toe. "Your pack'll be waiting for you in class, Evans." James laughed.

"What was _that_ supposed to mean?" Lily muttered, an eyebrow quirked, her hands on her hips, anger pulsing through her veins.

"Never mind him. Let's just get to class before we're too late." Jasmine replied, taking our her wand and levitating as many things as she could. Lily picked up her quills and stained pieces of parchment before following suit. When they entered the classroom, Jasmine quickly apologized, "Sorry we're late, Professor. We—" Then she paused, noticing no professor in sight.

"Where's Professor Binns?" Lily muttered mostly to herself. She and Jasmine turned to take their seats when they noticed an empty, dark maroon backpack awaiting their arrival. Lily's backpack. "How...?" Lily remembered James's words to her in the hallway. "Potter, you arse!"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out!" James replied smugly. Then, realizing what he'd just said, he corrected, "The 'Potter' part, y'know, not the 'arse' part." A few people snickered. Jasmine rolled her eyes, taking her seat. Lily chose to ignore that last statement, deciding it had been enough of a insult and considering Remus was telling him to shut up. She began replacing her books in her backpack.

Barely two minutes later, Sirius muttered, "Well, I'm bored." He then stood and made his way to the front of the class. All eyes were on him, anticipating what he would do next. Sirius stopped behind Professor Binns's desk, placing himself in the leather chair behind it. He clasped his hands together and began, "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Fifth year students. Considering we are not in the presence of those malicious, heartless Slytherins and weak, dainty Hufflepuffs—"

"Hey! My boyfriend's in Hufflepuff!" yelled a blonde-haired girl from the back of the class.

"It shall not last." Sirius replied curtly before continuing, unaware of the glare he'd received. "As I was saying, I have noticed that the male and female populations of our houses have not been interacting among each other. Why is that, if I may ask? After all, the reason we've been placed on this planet is to reproduce and increase the human population. Seeing as we are going nowhere, I have taken the liberty upon myself to pair you all up. Once I've done so, you will be known as an item and must date, and if you don't, I will know." He paused slightly, staring them down, to add emphasis to his words. Everyone gazed incredulously, worrying for his sanity.

Oblivious to the looks he was receiving, Sirius clapped his hands and stood up, making his way to the front of the desk. "Now, let me see who I shall pair up first." He looked around at the class, first at every girl, then every boy.

In his silence, Jasmine spoke up, "Where's Professor Binns? How'd you get him to stay out for so long?" A few people nodded, now noticing the absence of their professor more than ever.

"Told him Dumbledore wanted to speak with him." Sirius answered nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"But Dumbledore's out to see the ministry today." Peter piped up, frowning slightly. However, some people began to laugh at Sirius's wit.

"Exactly." Sirius said, a small smile appearing upon his face. "Now, if everyone is finished _rudely_ interrupting me, I shall commence. Frank Longbottom, I've seen you eyeing a certain someone much more than is natural lately." Frank blushed a light pink. "So, you and Alice there are officially an item." Frank blushed a darker pink but looked pleased all the same, as did Alice as she told the group of girls around her to stop giggling. "Glad I've got two happy customers."

Sirius looked around the class again, and his eyes came to rest on Lily. She stared right back, not blinking, but couldn't keep from feeling slightly nervous. She didn't like anyone at the moment, anyone from her year, at least, so who could Sirius be thinking of setting her up with? She would seen find out, for Sirius began slowly, "Evans. _Lily_ Evans." He paused, staring at her a moment longer before removing his eyes to place them upon James. His smirk was replied with James's eyes widening. He shook his head quickly, but Sirius was already speaking. "I think I know exactly who to set you up with: James Potter. Wouldn't you two make an _adorable_ item?" He imitated the girls' giggles. "But, unfortunately, that would take away from my fun. It's much too amusing watching you two bicker, so I guess I'll leave you be for now." Lily and James sighed a sigh of relief, and the rest of the class laughed.

James, however, left his seat and was next to Sirius in a second. "How about _I_ take over now?" He said.

"A good enough offer. I was getting bored again, anyway. Enjoy." Sirius retook his seat and placed his head in his hands as if wanting nothing more than to hear who James was going to set up, which was probably true.

After a pause, James laughed nervously, suddenly realizing that he was the center of attention, something that he hadn't wanted or expected. All he'd wanted to do was get Sirius out of the way before he decided to change his mind, and when Sirius's mind was set on something, it would happen. He would annoy James from the second his eyes opened in the morning till when they closed at night, and that was certainly not something he wished for. "Well... er..." He looked around, trying to put on the same emotion Sirius had had, but without luck. Then, a thought struck his mind. This time he was the one smirking as he said, "Sirius Black." Sirius grinned in return, giving him a thumbs up. James was taken aback slightly by Siruis's calmness, but went on all the same. "You must go out with... Jasmine Pulchritude."

"WHAT!" Sirius and Jasmine bellowed in unison, both in standing up. The class roared with laughter, all of them aware of Sirius and Jasmine's 'relationship'. Basically, the two fought and argued like there was no tomorrow, comings in second only to Lily and James. It was a wonder they'd never lost their voices in the process. Both were about to make their way to the front of the classroom when Professor Binns materialized from the wall behind Sirius, causing him to jump and swiftly return to his seat after mumbling a hurried apology.

Sirius kept charming bits of rubbish to throw themselves at James the whole class, and Jasmine, who was unable to do anything so physical, glared at him the whole class. James barely seemed to notice, though, because he was busy thinking up a new way to torture Lily. He'd already gotten her twice, once with her backpack, and the other with Jasmine. Now Lily would have to listen to Jasmine complain for quite a while. _You sly dog, you._ He thought to himself.

* * *

"What the hell is Potter's problem!" Jasmine shrieked once in the girls' dorms just before heading out to dinner that evening. She was only half clothed and her shoulder-length silky black hair was knotted in a tight bun on top of her head as she rummaged through her trunks, looking for a pair of socks. "I swear. I'll get him. Setting me up with Black like that. Setting me up with that horrid, insensitive, indecisive—" 

"_Indecisive_!" Lily interrupted Jasmine's ranting, staring at her in confusion.

"Oh, you know what I mean, Lils. He's a prat, anyway, and I don't think I'd like to go out with him." She retorted, waving her hand in the air, her head in her trunk.

"Then don't." Lily replied, going into the bathroom to brush her own waist-length hair before plaiting it. Jasmine froze for a moment before gasping. She jumped up, hitting her head on the lid of her trunk, and beamed at her friend. "No one's going to make you." Lily continued, uselessly of course because she'd already made her point through. She tied the end of her hair, placing a few stray bangs behind her ears, and walked out. "You ready?"

"Yep." Jasmine smiled, realizing that no one was going to make her go out with that wretched Sirius Black. Together, the two of them walked down the girls' dorm's staircase and into the common room.

They were making their way toward the portrait hole when a deep voice bellowed after them. "Oi! Ms. Jasmine Pulchritude, slow down, if you please." They spun around to find Sirius running their way, grinning his knee-weakening smile, putting his fingers through his hair yet again. Jasmine crossed her hands over her chest, waiting for him to continue. He paused, staring at her. Then, realizing she was waiting for an answer, he said, "We're going out, remember?" He grinned sheepishly, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Says who?" Jasmine replied coldly, not ready to begin civilly speaking with him even let alone date him. Lily stared, knowing Jasmine didn't want her to go anywhere.

"James, actually." Sirius muttered, pointing behind him. Sure enough, James was sitting in an armchair near the fireplace, pretending to be reading a book while actually observing their whole conversation. "You see, he says he—er—do something you really wouldn't like if you didn't go out with me." He stared, giving away that he was oblivious as to what it was. "He says he'll tell the whole school something you don't want anyone to know."

Jasmine froze, glaring over Sirius's shoulder at James, who grinned innocently back and waved a friendly hello. "That evil little..." She mumbled under her breath, narrowing her eyes. Then, she looked up at Sirius, who'd regained some of his dignity. His face once again held his usual smug expression, and Jasmine rolled her eyes before sighing, "Fine, fine. What's it he wants you to do?"

"Oh, nothing really. He just wants us to walk to dinner together."

"Oh, well, that's not too bad." Jasmine said, relieved.

"Er—_alone_." Jasmine glowered at him, gaping slightly. She looked ready to pounce, so Sirius threw his hands up and quickly said, "Those were his words, not mine." After a moment's pause, Jasmine rolled her eyes again before giving Lily an apologetic look and walking out the portrait hole with Sirius, the happy feeling that has rested in the pit of her stomach now turning to regret.

Lily returned the look and waited a minute or so before following them out. She, however, wasn't alone. James had hastily stood from his seat and run over to her, seeing she was alone. She looked up at him before continuing her pace, ignoring him. About a minute of silence passed before James felt ready to blow, so he said casually, "Alright, Evans?"

Lily looked up at him, readying herself for attack. Only then did she notice the glistening golden specks randomly scattered in James's hazel eyes, making them somewhat glow. She mentally slapped herself for thinking such a thought and replied, "Okay, I guess." They walked on in silence again. James was slightly shocked. He'd expected Lily to rudely snap back at him, not casually answer as if they were nothing more than average acquaintances.

Then, he too mentally slapped himself. _It's the charm. She's trying to put it on you again. _He thought to himself, and everything seemed to come in place again. She was trying to trick him again, and again he wasn't about to fall for it. He slowed his pace slightly, taking out his wand. "Well, you aren't anymore." He said just as she opened the doors to the Great Hall. With the flick of his wand, Lily's skin began to change, first the texture, then the color.

Lily stared in horror as she began to grow scales and sprout boils all over her arms. She turned to James, tears in her eyes, before running off, her sniffles easily heard over the silence that'd fallen in the hall. "I really don't think she deserved that." said a quiet voice from behind James, making him jump.

He spun around. "Oh, Remus, it's just you." He sighed, grinning slightly at him. "You gave me a fright."

Remus stared before repeating, "I don't think she deserved that." He then turned and walked toward the Gryffindor table. A few eyes followed them, but most hadn't noticed what'd happened. The hall regained its noise again gradually. James questioned what Remus had meant by his previous phrase. Remus replied, "I was a few feet behind you guys. I really didn't see her do anything to you, unless of course she said something incredibly horrible to you, like she insulted your family. Because I really didn't hear her words."

"Yeah!" James defended himself, his brow furrowed. "She was acting totally natural!" He paused, taking in what he'd just said. It sounded completely ridiculous, so he added, "She didn't even yell at me once or insult me. That's very weird. She's up to something."

"So if someone decides to be kind to you, it means they're up to something?" Remus contradicted, seating himself next to Sirius, who was stiffly eating beside an equally stiff Jasmine. James stuttered a reply before quieting down, realizing he had no right to do what he'd just done. All he was doing now was picking on someone for reasons that he came up with himself, and that's not how he'd been raised. He never started fights, but he never left them. He'd either fight to the finish, or stop it if he had the chance.

James rubbed the back of his neck apprehensively as he said, "I guess I'll go apologize." He left the Great Hall, snatching a chicken drumstick from the hand of an unsuspecting Hufflepuff, and made his way to the Hospital Wing, hoping that's where Lily was.

* * *

How was that? I like it. It'll get better in a little bit... I know, I know. It doesn't go by standards, and James is actually supposed to be annoying Lily to go out with him. I see all your glares. But, don't worry, that's coming up. I'm just explaining it from the beginning and why he does such a thing, and I've foreshadowed a few reasons already, but I don't think you'll catch it. Anyway, the thing that I was just talking about should be coming up in the next chapter. Until then... 

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**

**EDIT**

Hey, you guys! Just wanted to say, thanks for the great reviews! No flames! Woohoo! Well, you've got Chapter 3 right here, and Chapter 4 is all ready to go, but I'd like a few more reviews, if you please! Not too many. 7 will do, but 10 would be superb. That's about all. Keep reviewing! XD


	4. Chapter 4: Apology Accepted

Transformations and Transfiguration

By: Jasmine

Chapter 4

"Apology Accepted"

James stood in the doorway of the hospital wing, listening for voices. All was silent with the exception of his own breathing. He put his fingers to the door and slowly creaked it open slightly, peering in through the small crack. The first thing that caught his eye was a bright red braid, indicating Lily was sitting in the infirmary. He stared, wondering why she was alone. Then, his question was answered with the new school nurse's voice.

"All right, Ms. Evans. I've got it here." said Poppy Pomfrey, appearing through a small doorway in the back of the room. She came and sat next to Lily, making her wince slightly. "Now, I'm going to ask you again. There's two things you can do to rid yourself of this wretched skin. Either have me quickly pop all those boils, because inside them is the antidote to your skin. It'll be painful, mind you. Or, you can take the less painful way out and bathe yourself in this potion, but you'll have to stay here the night and maybe even tomorrow. It'll take up to two days to go away, while the boils' antidotes will instantly take effect."

Lily stared, looking down her arms. She was sure there wouldn't be any marks left, and she had other things to be doing. She couldn't afford to lose nearly forty-eight hours of her life, so she answered, "I think it'd be wisest if you just went with the boil antidote. I'm used to the pain, anyway." She held up her arms to Madam Pomfrey.

"If you say so, Ms. Evans." Madam Pomfrey stood to go put the potion in her hand away, returning with her wand and a large bottle instead. "You might want to get comfortable because it's going to take up to thirty minutes for me to deflate them all." Lily leaned back on the bed, looking away as Madam Pomfrey began poking at the boils one by one. She winced a few times before getting used to it. The silence they sat in was nearly deafening, so Madam Pomfrey spoke up, "How did this happen to you, anyway?" James stiffened, knowing he was about to receive yet another week's worth of detention.

However, after a small pause, Lily replied, "Oh, it was a potions accident. There was something wrong with my ingredients, but I didn't know it'd have such an impression." Madam Pomfrey nodded, wiping Lily's arm with a washcloth. Lily dared a peek at her arms to see they were gradually returning to normal. James stared in disbelief, wondering why on earth Lily hadn't given his name. It was the ultimate revenge, and he was sure she'd normally have done that to him, even if he'd never done anything to her.

About twenty minutes later, Madam Pomfrey said, "There you go, all done. You should be all right now." Lily hopped off the bed, beaming at the school nurse, and hugged herself, glad to have her normal skin back. Madam Pomfrey smiled as well. "Just to be on the safe side, before you go to bed tonight, be sure to shower. The liquid from the boils is mighty helpful for cases such as these, but if kept on the skin too long, it might burn it or lead to infection or worse."

Lily nodded her head and strode toward the hospital wing door, placing a hand on it. Then, she quickly spun around and said, "Thanks, Madam Pomfrey." She grinned one last time before throwing the door open only to bump into James. He jumped back slightly, as did Lily. They stared at each other for a few moments, Lily's smile instantly disappearing. Then, Lily walked right past him, down the corridor and toward Gryffindor Tower.

James followed, at a loss for words. Then, he remembered the disappointment on Remus's face. He hated when his friends were angry with him, so he called out, "Hey, er, L-Lily?" She grunted in reply. He quickened his pace, catching up with Lily. "I just—er—wanted to apologize for what I...did. I know it was wrong and you didn't deserve it." He paused for a breath, trying to read Lily's expression. "Well, I'm sorry." He glanced at her through the side of his eye, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lily halted her steps just ahead of the portrait hole, but instead of giving the password, she said, without looking at him, "It's ok." James spun his neck around so quickly, he cricked it. Lily continued, her eyes still on the wall. "It's not what you did that bothered me. It's just, _why_ did you do it? I mean, I haven't even done anything to you? It's only the first day of school."

James opened his mouth to reply, only to realize that his response was a bit out of the ordinary. She wouldn't be able to understand what he was going to tell her because even he didn't quite fully understand it himself, so he just said, "Well, something just came over me. A stupid thought, really... Why didn't you tell on me when Pomfrey asked how that happened to you, anyway?" He quickly added, changing the subject.

"I don't believe in using others to get people in trouble." She turned his way, finally staring into his eyes. "Besides, if I want revenge, I have my own ways of getting it." She smirked, her emerald eyes sparkling mischievously. What came next, James couldn't help. Her abrupt change in attitude and the look she'd given him caused a spur of the moment reaction, which he'd regret later on. Before he knew it, James had thrown his arms around Lily and pulled her into a tight embrace, his lips brushing against hers. Though his eyes were closed, hers were open and shocked. She pulled away, slapping him across the face.

She gave the password and entered the common room, James following her close behind, his face stinging. He touched it, feeling the burn, and knew it was bright red. "Evans, wait up!" He called after her, reaching out and stopping her by the shoulder.

Lily swiftly moved away from his hand, glowering at him. "What the hell is your problem, Potter! Why did you do that? First you come and apologize so convincingly, so I accept. Then what? You decide to—to—" It seemed Lily was unable to speak the next words aloud, still disgusted by what had happened.

So, James decided to finish her sentence. "Kiss you?" At those words, the the common room went into a frenzy, whispers and gasps easily heard. People crowded around them suddenly, yelling out questions. "Are you two going out?" "Since when have you been an item?" "Black said he decided you two didn't have to go out!" "Can I name your first kid?"

At that last sentence, Lily went berserk. "Potter and I are NOT going out, so quit thinking of such things! It is Potter's own fault that he lost the one true chance he _actually_ had at going out with me and decided instead to be an ARSE! Now, all of you get AWAY!" Her words had no effect on the crowd, though. Instead, it just grew, her words adding to the noise.

"All right, all right! Out of my way!" said a strong, familiar voice. Sirius pushed his way through the crowd to James's side, Remus following close behind. The circle grew slightly, letting them through. They knew it could only get better with them around. "Well." Sirius began, crossing his arms. "Well, well, _well_." The crowd fell silent, not because they wanted to listen to what he had to say, but because they were confused about what he was _trying_ to say. "You went to apologize for nearly ruining her life and came back married."

"WHAT!" Lily and James bellowed, the crowd roaring with laughter again. "What the hell d'you mean by '_married_'! We're not even _dating_!" Lily replied, her hands placing themselves on her hips again.

"Well, Lily, dear. If you'll realize what I'm trying to tell you, Pro—er—James, here, has always acquired whatever girl he yearned. It's the Black charm that's rubbing off on him, if you catch my drift." James groaned, slapping his forehead. Sirius smirked, the crowd still laughing.

Lily glared at the pair of them before maliciously retorting, "Let me show you exactly how I feel about Potter." She balled her hands into tight fists and stomped her heel hard on James's foot before turning and walking straight up the girls' staircase, not even looking back at James, who was cowering on the ground in pain. She slammed the door behind her, making the windows in the common room rattle.

Sirius looked down at James as the crowd began to disperse, talking amongst themselves. He shrugged his shoulders saying, "Sorry, mate. Better luck next time." He then helped him up and dragged him to an armchair in front of the crackling fire. Once seated, James picked up a spare bit of parchment and transfigured it into bits of ice, letting them melt on his toes.

* * *

"I hate him." Lily fumed, combing her hair rashly. She glared at the mirror, attacking an extremely annoying knot, continuing, "What's his problem, anyway? He can have any girl, so why's he going after me? I'm surprised I'm saying such a thing, but I think I enjoyed life much more when our hatred was mutual. Who knows what's going to happen now that he's trying all this kissing rubbish." 

"Yep..." Jasmine sighed, lying on her bed still fully clothed.

Lily looked over at her, laying her comb down momentarily. It wasn't like Jasmine to act so completely out of it. "Jasmine? What's wrong with you? You're acting so weird. Did something happen?" He slowly stepped toward Jasmine's bed.

"Today was kind of unusual, actually. Sirius took me somewhere today..." Her voice faded. Lily waited to hear more. "He took me to some weird room that I've never seen before. It had some weird sort of tunnel in it, and that tunnel lead to Hogsmeade! Can you believe it! He took me to Hogsmeade!"

Lily gasped, pulling the four poster's curtains to the sides. "No. Jasmine, you've got to be kidding me. You can _not_ be falling for Sirius Black. Think of who this is! Sirius Black, the one who's jinxed you at sight since second year. The one who'd put peanut butter in your hair, and rude signs on your back, and toothpaste on your eyebrows!" Lily shook Jasmine slightly before realizing exactly what was going on. "POTTER! BLACK!" She screeched, throwing her robes back on and trudging down the stairway.

"You hollered?" James said smugly, leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Not you!" She looked around and spotted Sirius, running over to him. Then, before he had time to turn around, Lily had hit Sirius hard on the back of his head. Sirius yelled in pain, spinning around to find Lily glaring at him. He began to ask what the hell was going on, but Lily cut in, "They're banned at school! How did you get it into her!" The common room stared, some amused, some curious, and some just plain annoyed. Twice in one night was not normal for Lily or James to start yelling, but it was amusement.

Sirius, however, knew exactly what was going on, though he chose not to voice this, knowing it'd only get him in trouble. "Oh, so you've spoken to Jasmine already? Then she'll have told you of the wonderful night I gave her."

"Wonderful, my foot! You gave her a love potion!" Lily cried, pointing a threatening finger at Sirius. Her anger level increased, though, when Sirius just shrugged his shoulders, turning away from her. "Black, you look at me _now_ and give me the antidote! If you don't, I'll give you detention!"

"You can't do that." Sirius replied nonchalantly.

"Oh yes I can. I'm Prefect." said Lily, smirking, pointing to the shiny badge that was pinned to her robes. Sirius gaped at it, wondering how he'd missed it before, and how Remus had failed to mention such crucial information to him. "Now, about that antidote." However, Sirius still didn't budge. So, Lily yelled, "Professor McGonnagal!" She ran to the portrait hole, going through it.

"W—Wait! Evans, _no_!" Sirius yelled after her, following her out.

* * *

That's it for now. How was it? I'd like all of your comments. I have no clue what I'm going to put in the next chapter, but I've got an idea, anyway, so review if you'd like to read on! I promise it's going to get better. It's only the first day of school, after all. 

Jasmine

Oh, and thanks loads to Ju Ju Bee 1000, J.E.A.R.K.Potter, Willows Grace, Jessie Flower, and sosirius'sgurl3245 for reviewing! You guys have no clue how much you mean to me...

Well, I'm off to finish typing out Chapter 5. You'll probably have it Monday night or eve later. I've got exams coming up next week, so it might be a bit late.

_**Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Trapped

Transformations and Transfiguration

By: Jasmine

Chapter 5

"Trapped"

"Good Lord, Prongs. How could you fall for such a witch!" Sirius exclaimed, his quill scratching back and forth across his parchment as he tried his best to finish his homework before 8 o'clock. He had an "appointment" with Professor McGonagall, as she referred to it, or detention each night of the week, all credit going to Lily for informing Professor McGonagall about the few droplets of potion Sirius had slipped into Jasmine's pumpkin juice during dinner without notice.

"She's an angel who believes in doing the right thing." James replied, unwrapping a chocolate frog and popping it into his mouth before it hopped away. Sirius glared, laying down his quill on the table so hard his ink bottle fell over, ink splattering all over his parchment. Sirius stood up, yelling in frustration, grabbing his hair. "Who knows? Maybe she wants you two to get together in all honesty." Sirius's glare intensified, his electric blue eyes wide.

"It's a possibility." Remus voiced, looking up from his book, his textbooks stacked up next to his chair, all waiting to be read.

"Quit taking his side, Moony. It isn't going to get you anywhere." Remus shrugged Sirius off, returning his gaze his textbook. Sirius, unable to do anything more, sat back down rather calmly and finished the rest of his essay, quite proud he'd done so for he wasn't one to do his homework the day it was assigned. He would actually do it ten minutes before class began and smart talk his way out of a failing grade, coming up with an extraordinary excuse explaining how he'd either just miraculously overcome a deadly disease, saved the lives of a group of uneducated tribes, or something similar. It was a wonder all his stories had been believed.

Just as Sirius stood once again, this time in triumph, his paper held in his hands, Lily and Jasmine come down the dormitory stairs, laughing until they set sight upon the group of boys sitting around the fire. They both glared menacingly at them, Jasmine's glare stronger. It seems Lily had just finished informing Jasmine of Sirius's behavior. The two strode away without a word, their glares still stinging Sirius's mind. He placed his parchment in his bag before turning toward James, opening his mouth to complain only to find he was not there.

It turns out James had followed the girls out the portrait hole, wondering where they were headed to because dinner had finished hours ago. He slowed his pace, staying close enough to hear what they were saying, but far enough so he had a good hideout in case they turned his way. They were speaking in muffled whispers at the moment, James straining his ears to hear. It was Jasmine who spoke up first. "The bastard. I can't even remember what I did for the last four hours."

"That's what a love potion's supposed to do to you. That way the one who gave it to you can do what they want and you'll have no memory of it." Lily replied, not noticing what she'd said. Then, the two stiffened, realizing what that could mean. "B-but don't worry. I don't think anything that bad happened. I doubt he even had the guts to kiss you." Lily reassured. Jasmine's expression relaxed, but Lily's stayed stiff.

The two walked on in silence. Truth be told, the two had nowhere to go. The only reason they'd come down from their dorms was because Jasmine had insisted on wanting to glare at Sirius, her hatred for him higher than even expected, and Lily wanted to escape from Mae, who'd been sitting on her four poster with Hailey, the two scheming ways of getting Sirius Black and James Potter to go out with them. When Lily voiced her disgust for this aloud, James grinned. Hailey was very pretty, her dirty blonde hair falling to her shoulders and her soft green eyes easy to drown in, though not as beautiful as Lily's, James told himself.

James lost sight of the girls as they turned a corner, and he paused before doing so himself, listening for footsteps. He heard none, however, and came to the conclusion that they hadn't stopped but had gone too far to be able to be heard. Nodding his head, James turned the corner. He gasped quietly, Lily and Jasmine barely three feet away, and ran into the nearest empty classroom as they turned their heads, looking for the source of the sound. "Let's split up." Lily suggested.

Jasmine took all the classrooms to their right, and Lily the ones to their left, both opening each classroom and looking around. Once they were sure there was no one in there, they returned to the corridor, locking the door behind them in case they'd made a mistake. Lily walked into the exact classroom James was in, and he cursed at himself for not getting his invisibility cloak. He hid inside of an empty closet behind the teacher's desk, closing the door quietly. Lily crouched down, looking underneath the desks. She stood, a disappointed expression dawning upon her face.

She exited the classroom, the lock clicking behind her. James paused, listening for any sound, and came out of the closet when he was sure they were long gone. He ran to the door, turning the doorknob to find it was not going to budge, the locking charm holding it tightly shut. "Damn." He cursed at himself again, this time for not bringing his wand.

* * *

"Have you seen James?" Remus asked Lily the next morning at breakfast, Sirius sniffing disapprovingly, staring at the wall instead of the girls both because he was not in the mood of seeing Lily and because he was afraid of what Jasmine would do if he even dared to turn his gaze upon her.

"No, I haven't. Not since last night, anyway." Lily replied, shrugging her shoulders, failing to look worried. It did not affect her if James was missing or not, or so she thought. Throughout the day, Lily felt an odd sense of loss, the absence of James's taunts finally getting to her. She tried to assure herself that this was what life would be like without James. "It's much better without him." She told herself zealously under her breath as she and Jasmine strode down an empty corridor, the same one they'd passed the night before. They'd decided to take a detour this time, partly because they wanted to familiarize themselves with the many classrooms and corridors of Hogwarts better, and partly because Jasmine had no intention of walking with Sirius to their next class, listening to his pathetic attempts at an apology.

"Who?" said Jasmine, turning toward Lily. The two locked eyes for a second before spinning around abruptly, a hard knock coming from an empty classroom catching their attention. The two cautiously made their way toward it, listening for any other sound, whipping out their wands. Jasmine looked at Lily, who nodded, and said, "Who's there?" Her voice cracked.

"Unlock the door!" cried a male voice, which cracked as well. He hammered at the door again, the bang weaker this time. Jasmine jumped backward, the thump taking her by surprise.

Lily, however, move forward, her eyes narrowed. "Potter...?" She whispered lightly, advancing toward the door. The beating ceased abruptly. "Potter, is that you?"

"Oh shit." said James under his breath from the other side of the door. There was a pause, both awaiting the other's reply. Then, James, knowing there wasn't going to be one from Lily, spoke up rather nervously. "Er... heh. Hey there, Evans. Mind opening the door for me? Seems I'm locked in."

"How'd you get locked in?" Lily asked suspiciously, tapping her wand on the door softly, causing it to become transparent. She backed away, as did James, gazing intensely at him, her emerald eyes blazing. "Unless _you_ were the one eavesdropping on us last night!" She pointed an accusatory finger at him, her eyes calculating.

"Now wait a—" James began apprehensively, backing off slightly.

"Why else would you be locked in there? This is the same way we came last night!" Lily interrupted, Jasmine coming to her side, her gray eyes stormy.

"Why else would you be locked up without a wand?" Jasmine added matter-of-factly.

James looked from one girl to the other, knowing there was no escape. He threw his hands up in defeat and asked sympathetically, "Okay, okay. I did. I'm sorry. Will you let me out now? I'm starving. I haven't eaten since last night."

However, the girls felt no pity for the boy. The pair smirked at each other before Lily replied, "Actually, we don't really feel like letting you out."

"Well, we're going to be late for class if we don't hurry." Jasmine said, her grin as evil as Lily's. The two hauled their bags onto their shoulders again and set off, Jasmine yelling, "Bye now!" waving her hand behind her. The girls' laughter was drowned out by James's groan as he slid down the translucent door, its wood becoming visible once more.

* * *

"This is too much, Moony. He's tried skipping class before, but never like this!" Sirius exclaimed that night, his quill whizzing across his parchment. His eyes were low, deep in thought, flicking back and forth between his textbook and essay. Without looking up, he continued, "I think it's time we go find him."

"Agreed." Remus replied, shutting his own textbook and setting it down. He ran up to the boys' dormitories and returned a few minutes later with a ragged yellowing piece of parchment in hand, his gaze concentrated upon it. He sat down, removing his textbook from the chair. "Found him. C'mon let's g—" A bell rang, signaling nine o'clock. No students were allowed out of their common rooms now, and prefects were to remain there as well until given orders otherwise from teachers or the Head Boy or Girl.

"It's all right. I'll go." said Sirius, rising to his feet and putting his things away. "I'll have to go to detention anyway." Remus made to give him the map, but Sirius shook his head. "McGonagall doesn't allow me to bring my wand. She makes me do lines... evil." He paused for a second, his eyes glassed over. "Anyway, just tell me where he is and I'll go get him." Remus pointed to the small dot labeled 'James Potter' on the map. Sirius nodded. "Ok... well, I'm off." He exited the common room.

* * *

James lay spread-eagled on the ground, the desks pushed to the sides of the room. He wasn't sure when he'd be able to get out. Hopefully _someone_ would've realized he was missing by now and come to look for him. He groaned for nearly the thousandth time that night.

As if in answer to his unasked question, a smug voice said through the door, "Oy, mate. Enjoying yourself in there?"

"Sirius!" James bellowed, standing so quickly he sent a chair flying. Without a care as to what had been in the glass jar he'd just shattered, he ran to the door yelling, "C'mon, Padfoot. Unlock the door. I haven't eaten in over a day! _You_ should be able to sympathize with me! Evans and her evil friend know I'm in here!"

"Evans...?" said Sirius quietly, his hands in his pockets. Then, he replied, "Er... Prongs? How exactly have you been—going to the _bathroom_?"

"What!" James exclaimed, unable to believe what he was hearing. He, however, could hear Sirius's foot tapping, so he said, "There's a lavatory here, if you _must_ know. Now lemme OUT!"

"No can do, mate." Sirius said curtly. "I don't have my wand with me. I'm on my way to dentition with McGonagall to... go write lines." He said the last part with a touch of bitterness. "I'll come back for you, Prongs. 'Later!" He ran off, now extremely late for detention.

"No! NO!" James yelled, banging on the door, sliding down it for the second time that day. "Dammit."

* * *

Well, there you go. What d'you think? Well, don't stop reading yet! Expect something very interesting in Chapter 6. I've already got it planned, and I'm sure you'll love it! Keep returning for updates. I'll tell you now that I won't be putting up chapter 6 this week, though. I've got exams, as mentioned in previous chapters, so... yeah... I have to study. Well, I'm off to do just that! Buh-bye!

Please Review!

P.S.Special thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my story. I love the feedback and can definitely use more.


	6. Chapter 6: Dunderheads

Transformations and Transfiguration

By: Jasmine

Chapter 6

"Dunderheads"

A shrill scream echoed through the vast halls and corridors of Hogwarts castle as Lily Evans awoke the next morning to find two spectacled hazel eyes gazing at her from above. She sat up and backed off quickly, though there was no need for James himself had jumped to the other side of the classroom in shock, his glasses askew. "Oh my Lord! Don't you ever—wait... How in Merlin's name did you get in the girls' dorms?" Lily's voice trailed off as she absorbed her surrounds. "How did I—?"

"My thoughts exactly." James said rather strangely. He was trying his best to look anywhere but at Lily, who was in a very small and tight pair of shorts and a white tank top. He unbuttoned his own shirt, which was a size too large for himself, and held it out saying, "Y-you might want to put this on..."

Lily looked down at herself and gasped, motioning for James to turn his back toward her. He did so as Lily snatched the shirt, noticing James's body in the process. He wasn't exactly just skin and bones, but he didn't have a perfect body either. He was well toned but still looked his age, just the way she liked them. Lily mentally slapped herself for thinking such a thing.

"S-so... er..." Lily began awkwardly as James turned around. "Any ideas on how I got here, because if I remember correctly, this is the room Jasmine and I locked you in yesterday."

"Not a clue." James replied, slightly offended by her tone of voice. "_Maybe_ you were sleep walking." he accused.

"I do _not _sleep walk, Potter!" Lily retorted angrily, pulling up the sleeves of James's oversized shirt, having to fold them four or five times so her hands would show through. She looked as if she was wearing a knee length night gown.

"What happened last year, then? Or do you always wander around the castle in your knickers in the middle of the night?" James said smugly.

"What _are_ you talking about, Potter?" said Lily, her voice more curious than accusatory.

James let out a laugh before continuing. "No way! You can _not_ be telling me that no one's informed you of why people would whisper in the hallways! C'mon, Evans, even _you_ can't be this dense!" Lily stared, dumbfounded. "Fine! I'll tell you, then. You were roaming around the corridors mumbling under your breath wearing nothing much what you were wearing before you put my shirt on. A Slytherin prefect found you and told you to go back to bed, but you know Slytherins. This even definitely couldn't pass them by so easily. She spread it around the school."

"Oh my..." Lily's voice trailed off as she sat back down, noticing only then that a single kind sized bed lay in the middle of the room, their sheets silky against her skin. Lily's eyes widened as she placed them upon James once again. "_You_ weren't sleeping on this bed, too, were you?"

James stiffened, not sure how to put his thoughts into words. He was saved the torture as a soft _swish_ing noise came from the doorway. The two looked over to see their wands had been pushed underneath the door. "You'll be needing those." said someone from the other side of the doorway.

"SIRIUS!" James exclaimed, running toward the door, picking up his wand and throwing Lily's at her in the process. "_Alohamora_! Let us out!"

"Shut it, James." Sirius said, his smirk imminent even through the wood of the door. "I thought you'd be happy. I mean, I'm going to let you spend 24 hours alone with Evans. It's my way of getting back at her. I gave you your wands so you can conjure yourselves whatever you need. I'm going to be late for class. I'll cover up for you, Prongs!" The sound of his laughter began receding and the last thing heard was Sirius saying, "Revenge is sweet, indeed." Then came a deafening silence.

* * *

"I swear, Black, if you don't tell me where she is, I'll jinx you into oblivion!" Jasmine demanded angrily that day at lunch, the Great Hall watching their heated argument, bemused.

"Empty threat." said Sirius coolly, waving her off without a glance. But Jasmine was much more determined than that. She stomped her foot, letting him know she wasn't about to leave without a valid answer.

"Wanna bet?" she responded furiously, whipping out her wand and poking the back of Sirius's head with it. "How about I set your head on fire? Blue flames should do. They'll match your eyes, and hopefully they'll deflate your head a little, too."

Sirius jumped out of his chair, throwing his hands up in defeat. "All right! Just don't do anything... out of the norm." He stared. "Tell me where James is and you'll automatically have the answer to your question. I promise."

* * *

"What now?" Lily mumbled, plopping onto the bed and looking around. Her stomach growled loudly. She blushed a soft magenta.

"I agree." said James peculiarly, going over to a nearby bookshelf and placing a few precariously stacked books on an empty desk. With a wave of his wand he'd transfigured them into... "Breakfast." He grinned, kissing his wand and pulling up a chair. Oh, had he missed it so.

Lily stared, an eyebrow quirked. She was used to James's odd behavior, but never had she seen it to such an extent. She remained on the bed, looking around again. "Oh, _come on_, Evans! You can be stubborn later." said James through a mouthful of pancakes, gesturing for her to join him.

"I am _not _stubborn." Lily retorted, coming to the table all the same. She held her hair back and tied it up with a spare strand of hair. "I was merely being polite and waiting until you _invited_ me."

"Uh-huh. I'm sure." said James, spraying Lily with bits of syrup. "Whoops. Sorry." He sprayed her again. He decided to keep his mouth shut this time, watching her as she wiped her face with his shirt. He could've sword he'd seen a ghost of a smile slither across her face before disappearing.

They ate in silence, James in fear of saying something stupid, and Lily in fear of being drowned in food. James swallowed his bite just as Lily did. "N-not bad. Who taught you to cook?" Lily asked kindly.

James smiled. "Mum. She's great at this kind of thing." Lily nodded, returning to her pancakes. Silence again. This time, James spoke up, looking at Lily nervously. "Y'know what I just thought of?" Lily grunted. "Does this mean we're eating books?" Lily stared at him for a second before bursting into fits of giggles, unable to contain herself. That was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever said, and that was definitely saying something.

"Oh my God, James." Lily gasped, her laughing dying down slightly, wiping a tear from under her eye. She looked down to notice she'd knocked the syrup all over herself. She touched it, her nose scrunched. "Ew." James shivered. Only then did Lily notice that she was still wearing his shirt and he was sitting shirt-less. She walked over to the bed again, picking up a two pillows. She removed the pillow cases and waved her wand a few times, pathetically turning them black before James realized what she was trying to do.

He grinned and walked over. "Let me help." He transfigured the pillow cases into two robes, handing one to Lily and taking one for himself.

However, Lily stopped him just before he slipped it over his head. She ran into a nearby closet, and James heard a faint "_Scourgify_" before Lily came back, wearing her own black robes and holding a clean shirt for James. "There you go." She said, handing it to him and smiling genuinely. He returned her gesture, slipping both his shirt and robes over his head. He was suddenly much warmer.

* * *

Wow, I finally finished it. I didn't think I'd be able to post this week with finals and everything, but there you go! Hope you liked it!

Yes, I know it's a stupid place to end the chapter, but I couldn't think of anymore to write. And all you Sirius lovers out there, don't worry. He's not always like this. He's just been in a bad mood, and you'll find out why later. Also, can any of you see what's coming up in later chapters...? NOPE! Because you'll never guess! Ha ha! I've got a great plot that I JUST came up with while typing this. That's hilarious.

Anyway, thanks loads to everyone who's reviewed. I love you guys! And all of you new readers, please leave reviews as well! I love hearing feedback from all of you. It just makes my writing better.

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Almost

Transformations and Transfiguration

By: Jasmine

Chapter 7

"Almost"

"What time d'you think it is now?" said Lily monotonously, staring out the window at the darkening sky, her hair blending in almost perfectly with the scarlet rays lining purple clouds. She shifted herself on the bed carefully, turning over her pillow as she lay flat on her stomach, her feet waving in the air.

"I dunno. Probably around six thirty or seven's my best guess." James replied, his tone as dull as Lily's had been. He lay spread-eagled on the ground once again because Lily had threatened him hours ago, and considering she was in a very touchy mood and had her wand, he wasn't about to object. He himself was bored to death, having used up all of his interesting jinxes.

Lily now had streaks in her hair that would lose color until they turned white and then return to their usual flaming red over and over again, and she's shout odd phrases without notice or occasion. She was familiar with the jinx and therefore knew that its affects would wear off with time, but it was irritating and her throat was getting very sore.

James no longer had hair but a head full of neatly trimmed grass, and Lily had taken the liberty of removing all the weeds. His nose had been expanded to an abnormal size, and his eyes were not two different colors, his eyelashes glowing in the dark. He was also sporting very pink robes, their neon color nearly blinding.

Both were very sick of reciting incantations and clear out of any safe ones to recite anyway. James's eyes lit up as an idea struck him. He sat up, turning toward Lily in joy, but just as he opened his mouth to state his idea verbally, Lily cut him off with a curt, "No."

James laid back down, taken aback and disappointed slightly by her impetuousness. He immediately inquired curiously, "Why do you hate me? From what I can remember, I was never rude enough to deserve what you do to me." He paused for a breath. "And besides, so far I've shown nothing but love towards you."

"You must go get your memory checked, Potter, because it was _you_, not me, who tripped me before we even began Hogwarts. All I'd done was beat you to the snack line." Lily replied, sitting up and gesturing for James to come join her on the bed. "And as far as the whole love thing goes, we've only been in school for a few days, so would your feelings be known as love or _lust_?"

James furrowed his brow, trying to take all this in and come up with an equally cunning reply. They sat in silence, Lily, thinking the conversation was over, beginning to play with a fluffy cushion. James was lost in his own thoughts, unable to convey them into words. He pathetically replied, "There's nothing wrong with trying to find love."

Lily spun her head around, gazing straight into James's eyes, losing herself in their mischievous glow, the specks of gold almost entrancing. "I don't agree with that. You don't _find_ love in someone, rather you find you're able to love someone. Love isn't something you search for because then you'll end up falling under the spell of lust, dating only for pleasure. Love isn't something that can be found, anyway. It's something that finds you at the most unexpected times."

James stared, her wisdom taking him by surprise. "Then, how am I supposed to know if I'm in love or not? I mean, am I going to think this one girl is extremely hot, or...?" His voice faded into silence.

"I'm not really sure how you'll feel because I myself have never fallen in love. I _do _know, though, that once you find your special someone, you'll have no doubts. There's be no confusion. You'll just feel like everything's going perfect in your life. Basically, your soul mate will make you complete." Lily finished, gazing off into space dreamily, a far off smile lingering upon her pink lips. She closed her eyes, smiling sweetly.

James stared, speechless. It was odd. He felt he could slightly relate. He wasn't sure when it'd happened, but he didn't feel an ominous shadow looming over him anymore. He felt a warm sensation inside, urging him forward, pushing him closer to Lily. Closer until her face was barely inches away from his own. He leaned in, the inches becoming centimeters, the centimeters becoming millimeters. He could feel her soft breath on his face. He was moments away from her lips when—

_SLAM_! The classroom's door blasted open. Lily's eyes snapped open to find Jasmine standing in the doorway, the door hanging off one hinge, and James plopped on the floor upon his back, the bed's sheets falling with him. "sorry. Had to burst it open. Stupid Black and his stupid pranks." She smiled at Lily, who beamed, going over to hug her best friend. Both glanced over at James, who was hopelessly attempting to detangle himself from the sheets. "Oy, Potter! You coming?" Jasmine called, laughing. She rolled her eyes as Lily shook her head, and the pair strolled out, leaving James to find his way out of the blankets.

When he'd finally freed himself, he was alone in the classroom. A faraway howl echoed through the open window. "Sorry, mate. Can't happen tonight." James muttered, smiling at the gleaming moon. He got to his feet, straightening his robes and putting his glasses back on, quickly repairing one of the shattered lenses. Seems he'd fallen much harder than he'd felt after all. He left the classroom toward the Common Room to find Sirius.

His feet carried him on, his eyes not seeing where he was going. What had gotten into him? He'd done that once before, but it'd been more abrupt, a more unexplainable emotion. He'd even been able to forget it moments after. But the feeling he felt now was different. It felt lingering, twisting around in his stomach, making his breath stop in his throat. He wasn't really sure what it was, but he was determined to find out.

When he'd arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, he did not know, but James kept his pace steady, turning only when Sirius waved at him from the corner. He took his usual seat next to Sirius in a soft velvet armchair, unaware of the gazes coming his way. "So...?" said Sirius slowly, an interested and amused smile playing about his face. Even Peter look up from his barely even started essay, which was surprising considering it was already a day late. "Anything happen between you two? Because Evans seemed exceptionally happy compared to how she makes you two's relationship out to be."

"Almost." James replied quietly, looking anywhere but at Sirius. He wasn't sure if he wanted to share his feelings with just anyone, not that Sirius was just anyone. Peter was still there, and James had no intention of sharing his deepest emotions with him.

Sirius, noticing where James's sight was set, said quickly, "Peter, there was some Ravenclaw girl looking for you." Peter looked up from his unmoving quill, the ink blot under it growing across the parchment. "Yeah, dark brown hair, honey brown eyes. Ring a bell?" Peter was up in an instant, squeaking an apology before running off. "There. Now—"

"How'd you know there was a girl looking for Peter?" James interrupted, his eyebrows raised, but a bemused smile resting on his face none-the-less.

Sirius shrugged casually. "I didn't. Made her up. Y'know how Pete gets if he hears someone's calling him, especially a girl." James laughed. "Anyway, are you going to tell me now or am I going to have to ask Evans myself, because you know I will."

"No, no. I'll tell." James said, waving his hands in front of Sirius's face. He then launched into the story, leaving out nothing except where the two had slept. He had a feeling Sirius was quite aware of where that'd been, and if he wasn't, then James wanted to keep it to himself. "Then the door was nearly blown off its hinges by—"

"You kissed Evans?" Sirius cut in, not caring for any other details. The expression upon his face was a mix of shock and amusement, his sapphire eyes glowing.

"Almost." said James, looking away from Sirius and to the ground. "Almost." he repeated as if regretting having ever had that conversation with Lily. He'd been content with their hourly arguments, all ending in nothing but counter-jinxes and trips to the infirmary occasionally. However, that talk of their put everything he'd ever believed in jeopardy. He now questioned things that hadn't changed forever, the reason behind his hatred toward Lily being on of the few.

"Tough luck, Prongs." said Sirius sympathetically, leaning back in his chair. James sighed, glancing over at the girls' dormitory's staircase, oblivious to the snickers coming from people who'd just noticed his appearance. His nose had deflated back to normal size on its own, and he'd turned his robes black again, but he'd forgotten about his hair, not having ruffled it in hours now.

The portrait hole swung open to reveal a disgruntled looking Peter walking into the Common Room. Once he'd reached their corner, he said angrily, "She wasn't looking for _me_. Now, she wanted to see Peter McBillons of sixth year." One of the boys who'd been laughing at James a moment ago gasped and ran for the library, the snickering turning toward him now.

"Just my luck." said Sirius in a mock-sympathetic gesture, turning back to his books to finish his Potions essay. "Hope Moony's doing alright." he mumbled, James and Peter nodding in silent agreement.

* * *

A week passed without notice, and James hadn't said a word to Lily and vice versa. This was very odd behavior for the two, and even people they'd never spoken to before were coming up to them and asking if everything was all right. For some, their only source of entertainment was now gone.

James sat in the Great Hall one morning gulfing down his toast, surprisingly able to somehow squeeze juice in as well. Remus was reading a book that'd been propped against an empty jug, and Sirius sat ahead of James, taking huge bites as well. It seems they were holding an unannounced contest, noticing not the disgusted glares when they filled their mouths so much they wouldn't close or the post owls flying into the hall.

Only when Jasmine squealed did James choke on his gigantic bite, making Sirius stand up in victory, fists in the air, until he too began choking. A few people laughed, but James and Sirius were much too busy glower at jasmine to care. "What the devil's with that girl?" Sirius muttered, his eyes narrow. James shrugged, his expression similar.

"What happened, Jasmine?" Lily asked, wanting to know what had caused the sudden uproar in her best friend. Jasmine, too excited for words, thrust the letter in Lily's face. Lily took it, her eyes scanning the page. They were becoming wider, as was her smile, with every line. When she was finished, the two girls locked eyes and squealed one last time in joy before dashing out of the Great Hall in a flurry, giggling the whole while, leaving plenty of people worrying for their sanity.

James and Sirius looked at each other, both of their eyebrows threatening to disappear into their hair in bewilderment. "What d'you think _that_ was all about?" said James slowly, returning to his food and biting each bit carefully before swallowing.

Sirius shrugged. "Guess we'll have to ask them during class." He glanced at their schedule. "We've got History of Magic first, anyway, so that shouldn't be too hard." He finished, folding his schedule up and replacing it in his pocket.

"Joy."

* * *

Wooh! Finished Chapter 7. Wow, that was an easy one, and turns out this is going to be one of my favorites. You know that line of Lily's about the finding love thingy? Well, I thought that up AGES ago and wanted to put it in somehow, so I guess I'm happy. Thanks to all of you for your great reviews! Keep 'em coming:)

Jasmine

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Transferee

Transformations and Transfiguration

By: Jasmine

Chapter 8

"Transferee"

James entered the common room, yawning though he'd eaten enough to feed a whole village just minutes before. He ruffled his hair, striding toward his backpack in their corner, picking up his things and replacing them in their proper places before turning to Sirius, who was waiting for him. The two set off for class, taking secret passages and stopping by the kitchen again for a few muffins before class began. They were stuffing their faces with food when two familiar voices caught their attention. "Oh god, I can't believe he's coming. When'd he say it was again?" said Lily in an excited tone.

"In a few days, actually." Jasmine replied just as giddily, grinning at her friend and hugging her. Sirius and James stopped at the corner, listening hard. "He said he'd be transferring, too, and that he's been taking Hogwarts classes all year in hopes of being in the same year. I think he's going to be in Gryffindor, definitely. It'd suite him well." She glanced at Lily, her smile growing as she watched Lily's face turn slightly pink. "You of all people must be ecstatic." Lily looked up at her and the two giggled.

"I haven't seen him since the summer." said Lily blissfully, her eyes attaining the same glazed look they'd had while in the classroom with James. She sighed longingly, hugging Jasmine tighter. "I can't wait to see Jake." James chose that exact moment to choke on a bit of muffin, coughing loudly. Sirius thumped him hard on the back, bending down to see if he was okay. James waved him off, raising his head to find Lily and Jasmine glaring at the two. "You know it's not polite to eavesdrop." Lily said menacingly, her emerald eyes blazing.

James stared, wondering how they were going to get themselves out of _this_ predicament. Sirius, however, bravely gazed on at Lily. "Who's coming?" he asked boldly, looking from Jasmine to Lily and back. Neither gave an answer, Lily looking slightly nervous, glancing at James, and Jasmine glaring at Sirius due to his audacity. "Well?" Sirius added, tapping his foot slightly. He was acting as if he had all right to know what they were talking about.

"If you _must _know," Lily began quickly, irritated. Sirius nodded. "His name's Jake Stevens, and the rest isn't any of your business, so shove off." With that, Lily and Jasmine strode away, not even looking behind them at the shocked James and disgruntled Sirius, who rolled his eyes much like Jasmine before heading toward class, James following after a moment's pause.

* * *

"They're hiding something. It's so obvious." Sirius muttered during History of Magic later on that day, flicking his miniature paper football across the table, hitting a brunette Ravenclaw girl, who spun her head around, trying to glare but too tired to do anything but yawn widely and put her head back down, returning to her nap. "_Accio_." The paper football zoomed back into Sirius's outstretched hand, Professor Binns noticing none of this, droning on.

"I'm going to find out what it is." said James suspiciously, his eyes never leaving Lily, who was once again holding the letter, reading it over again for the thousandth time that day. Then, James noticed her hand slip into her pack, returning with something folded in its clutches. He strained his neck to see what it was, jumping when Peter snored loudly beside him, making him slip into his seat again. James glared daggers at him before leaning in his seat again. Sirius waved him off, leaning back in his own chair.

Lily slowly unfolded the paper, her crimson hair blocking James's sight. She cocked her head to the side slightly, as if losing herself in the picture's depths. James leaned to the side even more, falling out of his seat as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Sirius bellowed, taken by surprise, before walking away without a second glance, losing interest in James's dilemma.

Jasmine and Lily were walking a few feet ahead of James, Sirius, and Remus, the immense crowd of students causing Peter to fall behind. "I've got to figure out what that paper was." said James, watching Lily's fingers as they placed the paper back into her bag. Sirius shook his head sympathetically, taking out his wand and pointing it at Lily's knapsack. He muttered a few words and caught the paper as it flew out toward them, Lily and Jasmine oblivious. "You're a genius." said James, snatching the paper away.

"It's all in the hair." said Sirius cockily, putting a hand through his hair as he did so. A blonde girl behind him squealed in delight, fawning over him and falling into her brunette friend, who was still sleepy from the previous class. James hastily unfolded the paper, ogling intensely at it before looking up, a look of disbelief on his face. Sirius stared. "What?"

"T-there's..." he paused, folding the paper over again. "Nothing on it." He crumbled the paper up, throwing it behind him without a glance as to who it was he'd hit. Mae caught it, shrieking with delight, looking up as if thanking the lord for such a gift. Her expression showed that she could ask for nothing more than to have trash thrown at her by _the_ James Potter.

* * *

James's eyes hadn't left Lily the whole day, on the watch for any clue as to whom this Jake Stevens might be. Sirius advised him countless times to let it go, but he just wouldn't. He ended up stalking Lily for the next few days, getting yelled at numerous times for doing so, almost walking straight into the girls' lavatory a few times as well, and having shoes thrown at him for doing so.

Two weeks of school had passed without notice, and James sat at the Gryffindor table one day at dinner, his spoon swirling around and around in his mashed potatoes, the rest of his food sitting untouched, awaiting consumption. His food, however, didn't have their wish fulfilled for it disappeared before James's eyes. He stood to return to the common room, thinking he'd knick something from the kitchens later, only to be pulled back down by Remus, who was pointing ahead. James glanced in the direction of Remus's finger to see Professor Dumbledore standing tall before his students.

"I would like to have all of your attention, if you please." He said in a booming voice, nodding at Professor McGonagall, who promptly left the Great Hall. He turned towards the student body again, and resumed his speech. "I am aware that we all are well into this year of Hogwarts; however, I'd like to inform you all of a new program we're hosting. We will be transferring one of our students, Felicity White, to an American Wizarding school, in return for one of their students. If my may present Mr. Jake Stevens." He began clapping, the rest of the hall joining in, drowning out James's gasp.

The Great Hall doors swung open to reveal a tall boy standing next to Professor McGonagall, who was holding the sorting hat. The two strolled up to the front of the hall, Jake pushing a few strands of brown hair out of his chocolate brown eyes. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, spotted Lily, and smiled quickly at her. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I thought it would be proper if we gave him a normal sorting ceremony, with the exception of the Sorting Hat song due to time limitations." Professor McGonagall stood on her tip toes, Jake bending down slightly, and placed the hat on his head. Instantly, he'd been sorted into Gryffindor, and he went and took a seat next to Lily. "There, now. We all welcome you, Mr. Stevens." Jake nodded at him, mumbling something in return. Dumbledore turned his gaze toward the rest of the students. "Now, because Mr. Stevens hasn't heart a Sorting Hat song, I thought we'd improvise with the Hogwarts school song. Everyone, now!"

The hall burst into song, each each to a tune of their own:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something please  
Whether we be old and bald  
or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling  
with some interesting stuff  
For now they're bare and full of air  
Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us things worth knowing  
Bring back what we've forgot  
Just do your best we'll do the rest  
and learn until our brains all rot!"_

The students applauded, Dumbledore the loudest, his smile illuminating the hall. "Now, off you go to bed. You've got a whole day of nothingness ahead of you to enjoy!" He said cheerfully, waving them off. A few people laughed.

James, however, was staring at Lily, who was now hugging Jake, her gesture being returned. "It's been too long." she muttered into Jake's shoulder, moving back and beaming at him. "I still can't believe you're coming to Hogwarts. You'll fit right in, I'm positive." Jasmine nodded, grinning as well.

"I sure hope so." said Jake, his accent already setting him apart from the rest, showing off his American routes. He grinned at the two girls, towering over them. "So... Want to show me my new common room? You guys are in Gryffindor, too, right?" Lily nodded, leading the way out of the Great Hall and through the many staircases and corridors toward the portrait of the Fat Lady, not noticing James following close behind.

"Well, here's where you'll be living for the rest of the year." said Lily, showing Jake around joyfully. Jasmine proceeded to the girls' dormitories, saying she was deathly tired and faking a yawn, waving at the two before leaving. She winked at Lily inconspicuously.

Lily turned around to find Jake barely inches away from her face. She looked up at him, wondering how she'd managed to stay sane without him. "I've missed you." He whispered, lowering his head toward hers.

"That's good." Lily whispered, smiling as well. "Then the feeling's mutual." Jake laughed softly, as did Lily. His hand gently moved up to her face, pulling it closer, his brown hair obscuring his eyes but not his vision. They were seconds away from a kiss when James cleared his throat loudly, casing Lily and Jake to jump. "Potter...?"

James strode over to Jake, stretching his arm out in a friendly shake. "Hello. Name's James Potter." He introduced, forcing a smile. So this was the boy who had Lily's interest for the time being. James took precise note of every one of Jake's actions, keeping them in mind for later on.

"Oh, so _you're_ the infamous James Potter?" said Jake, heartily taking James's hand and vigorously shaking it. "Lily's told me all about you. And that other black-haired boy must've been Sirius, and then Remus, right?"

James nodded slowly, glancing at Lily from the side of his eye, wondering what Lily had been telling this boy. Unable to come up with a cocky reply, James said, "Infamous?" His question hung in the air, an uneasy emotion flowing through Lily's eyes. She looked between the two, wanting to be anywhere but here. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on because she'd never seen the boys act like this in her life, but it was making her uncomfortable.

"Of course!" Jake replied, hitting James playfully on the shoulder. "You're the one who makes her life a living hell, right?" James's eyes narrowed slightly, pondering how on earth Jake could say that so easily. If he'd been in Jake's position, he'd already have jinxed himself to no end. Jake seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he added, "How about you leave her alone from now on?" His eyes had becoming considerably darker.

"I-I'd better get going to bed." Lily cut into the boys' thoughts, her voice higher than usual. She stood on the tips of her toes, kissing Jake lightly on the cheek before running toward the girls' staircase, stopping at the bottom steps. She turned and said, "Goodnight." Her eyes were set not on Jake but James. She then disappeared into darkness.

* * *

Finally introduced Jake. It took me long enough. Well, not exactly true because I thought him up a few days ago. I just had a feeling that I was going too fast and the story was going to end too quickly, so I decided to add a little twist in. What do you guys think? Let me know in a review! 

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Site Seeing

Transformations and Transfiguration

By: Jasmine

Chapter 9

"Site Seeing"

Lily had a very difficult time getting to class on time the next morning due to the herds of girls ambushing Jake with questions and giggling when he'd reply. She was getting very sick of listening to their repetitive inquiries of Jake's past, and after she noticed the same girl come up to Jake for the fourth time, she just _had_ to put her foot down. "It's all right, Lily. They weren't really bothering me." Jake said calmingly, smiling at her knowingly.

"I know, but I couldn't take it anymore. We're already ten minutes late for Transfiguration." she replied, checking her watch apprehensively.

Jake placed an arm around Lily's shoulders, pulling her close. Lily glanced up in his direction. "Don't worry, Lils, you're the only girl for me." He grinned playfully. Lily let out her held breath, smiling as well.

"Please. I've told you two before," said Jasmine from their left, holding a hand up. "None of your mushy-gushy nonsense in front of me. I'd like to keep my breakfast down." Lily and Jake stared incredulously back at her, and she replied with a grin, rolling her eyes slightly. It'd been a while since she'd done that to anyone but Sirius Black. It felt a bit awkward.

As the threesome walked into class, Lily began apologizing for their late arrival when Jake cut in, smoothly explaining that Lily'd been busy showing him how to get to class. It was amazing how well he could keep a straight face and lie at the same time, James disgustedly pointing this out to Sirius under his breath. "C'mon, Prongs, he can't be all that bad. You say you caught him nearly kissing Evans last night and that's what makes him bad," Sirius paused for breath as James vigorously nodded his head, knocking his glasses askew. "_But_ don't go telling me that you haven't done that loads of times before."

Jakes gawked at Sirius, his expression a mix between unbelieving and angry. Remus, however, voiced his own thoughts aloud. "Hilariously, Padfoot, that's very profound and deeply-thought out. If only you could act like that when around Jasmine, dearest." He teased, leaning back as Sirius threw a playful punch at him. "Hey, watch it. Full-moon's coming up."

* * *

Jasmine strolled into the Great Hall alone that night, humming a slow tune softly under her breath. She came and sat next to James casually and began filing her plate with food, not looking up until she'd brought her fork to her mouth. Three pairs of eyes had been following her every movement. "What?" she said through a mouthful of meat pie, placing her fork down with a clatter.

"What d'you mean by '_what_'?" James responded rather irritably. When Jasmine verbally pointed this out, her eyes narrowed, he said, "Don't you mind me." He paused, losing his train of thought. Then, remembering what he'd meant to ask, he said, "Where the hell is Lily? I haven't seen her since our last class."

"Oh!" Jasmine gasped, her ringing laughter adding to James's annoyance. He grunted, making her stop abruptly and glare at him. "Well, I'm really very sorry for showing emotion. Won't ever happen again. As for Lily, she's gone to show Jake the grounds before students aren't allowed to be outside."

James slammed the palms of his hands on the table, making the utensils rattle. "Showing him the grounds, my arse." James exclaimed angrily, hastily standing and heading toward the Great Hall doors. "As if they're just going to enjoy the _scenery_." He huffed.

"Don't you go bothering their privacy!" Jasmine furiously called after him, standing so her voice would carry further. "They have just as much right to be out there as you or me!" But James was long gone by then. Jasmine's expression immediately transformed to a grin as she turned to Sirius and said, "How was that?"

"Perfect." Sirius replied, smiling as well. The two continued their meals in silence, Remus grinning as well. The three ignored Peter's incessant inquiries and the awkward glances and stares they were receiving as they finished dinner and made their way back to the Common Room, not caring even to check up on their friends' situations.

* * *

Lily sat on the damp grass, removing her socks and shoes, Jake just behind her. She carefully dipped her feet into the icy water, watching the ripples grow and disappear. "The lake's just gorgeous." she whispered, smiling at the twinkling stars above. Jake followed suit, rolling up his pant legs and sitting next to Lily. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You're right. It _is_ gorgeous." Jake replied softly, his dark eyes set on Lily's. At this range, he could count every one of her eyelashes. She looked up at him, genuinely beaming. The space between their faces became smaller and smaller until his lips gently touches hers.

Lily felt another presence behind them but decided against saying anything, as did James, his invisibility cloak upon him as he sat behind the couple, watching the scene grumpily. He'd almost had her, he was sure of it. Then _he _had to show up and throw all his work and plans into turmoil. He was sure he had a slither of a change until this boy appeared out of the blue and stole Lily away from him.

Unable to watch anymore of their happiness, James stood and strode off back to the Gryffindor Common Room and up to the boys' dormitories. He threw his cloak into his trunk, slamming it shut and climbing into bed without changing out of his clothes or even taking his glasses off.

Sirius called out to him a few times, asking if he was awake, but James ignored him. He didn't know how long he lay there, gruffly watching the scene from the lake in his mind, playing it over and over like a recording. He didn't even know when the door creaked open and shut as Jake returned from his 'site seeing'. All he knew was that he'd lost the one thing he'd been sure he'd get, and he didn't know if he still had the will to fight for its return.

* * *

Weeks seemed to fly by, and James gave Lily not even a glance let alone a word of mouth. She'd become slightly depressed by his absence, but pushed it to the back of her mind. She already had a special someone, and it was good that James was no longer there to ruin it for her. She repeatedly told herself this until she herself began to believe it.

Lily and Jake strolled hand-in-hand into the Great Hall one morning, seating themselves ahead of Sirius and Jasmine, who seemed to be at much friendlier terms now. James sat next to Sirius, his head down. "H-hey, James." said Lily nervously, smiling slightly at him. He grunted in reply before standing and leaving the hall without a second glance. "What's with _him_?" she asked though she was quite aware of the answer.

"Oh, forget him." said Sirius, waving his hand slightly. His eyes turned eager as he turned to Lily and Jasmine and said, "Have you two heard the latest? There's going to be a Halloween Ball this Friday. Dunno anymore about it because Dumbledore's supposed to be announcing it. Just that school's canceled on Friday as well."

Lily and Jasmine gaped at him, not even bothering to ask where he'd acquired such information. "I guess my new dress robes will definitely com in handy, then." Jasmine commented, grinned. "We all know who Lily's going with, no question there." Lily blushed a light pink, and Jake kissed her forehead, smiling all the same. "Now, about me..." she paused, looking around at the boys in the Great Hall. Sirius was failing to look uninterested, nudging her in the waist quickly, making her jump. "Oh, all right." Sirius soundlessly jumped in the air, fists held high above his head. "But this means nothing." Sirius nodded his head, still grinning maniacally. Jasmine rolled her eyes but still looked pleased.

* * *

Sorry for the annoyingly short chapter. I was planning alot more, but I haven't had the time to do anything but this. Actually, I've had writer's block for a while now. Anyway, I just looked at my reviews. has a heart attack The last time I looked, I only had 9! Now I have 22! Big shocker for me, the cause for my writer's blast, actually.

Anyway, sorry to say that I won't be updating too much for a while. Not too long. It's just that it's Spring Break and I have loads of homework and studying to get done, but I promise that once I'm done with all that, you'll have a nice long chapter 10. It's my first double digit chapter, so I'm excited! Don't mind me, I get a bit strange.

That's about all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all:) Oh, and Steelo, as to your request, I took of the 'no anonymous reviewers' thingy, so now anonymous reviews are allowed. I hope that'll give more reviews! Well, keep the reviews coming, and buh-bye for now!

_**Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Mishaps and Misunderstanding...

Hey everyone! I'm putting the Author's Note on the top and bottom this chapter because I have stuff to say both times... Yeah... that was kind of obvious. Anyway, this chapter is based on an urdu song from the movie "Dum". It's called 'Dil Hi Dil Mein'. I put up the lyrics just before the beginning of the chapter in urdu and english, and the translation was done by yours truly! Both a guy and a girl sing the song, so I put whether it was the guy or the girl singing at the beginning of their part, ok? Just to make it a little less confusing because otherwise it's just weird. Oh, and for all of you out there who understand urdu, let me know how my translating was! And everyone else, hope you enjoy the chapter and see how it kind of goes with the song...

* * *

Transformations and Transfiguration

By: Jasmine

Chapter 10

"Mishaps and Misunderstandings"

**Girl**_  
Dil hi dil mein humko maareh (My own heart hurts me)  
Dil dhukah naa aapkah (for having hurt you)  
Maanjao Humto Haareh (Hear me out now, I've lost)  
Hai ghussah aapka (Oh, your anger)  
Hogayi Jo Khata (the mistake that has happened)  
naa sataa (please don't torment me)  
Bhool bhi jaa (Just forget about it all) _

**Boy**  
_Aap Jaante hain humko (You know me)  
Hum naa keh paayengeh (I won't be able to tell you)  
Muskurakeh Humko dekoh (look at me and smile)  
Hum bhi muskurayengeh (I'll smile back)  
Main Nahi Bewafa Naa Khafaa (I'm no longer unfaithful nor angry)  
Bhool bhi jaa (Just forget about it all) _

**Girl**_  
Jab tu mujse rutha tha to (From when you were angry with me)  
Mujseh Ruth baithi Khushiyan (I was deserted of all happiness)  
De raha than tane Maasoom (The seasons taunted me)  
Hasrahi tih mujpeh duniyah (The world was laughing at me)  
Baarishon mein bhiga aanchal (I got drenched in the rain)  
Dil naa jaaneh kyon suka tah (But my heart remained dry)  
Kaat ta tha lamha lamha (I sing today)  
Waqt qahar pal rokah tah (But I was indifferent in every moment then)  
Jab tu mujseh rutha tah to (From when you were angry with me)  
Mujseh ruth baithi khushiyan (I was deserted of all happiness)  
Jab tu mujseh rutha tah to (From when you were angrily with me)  
Mujseh ruth tih khushiyan (All happiness stayed away) _

**Boy**_  
Hona tah jo hua hogaya (Whatever was to happen has happened)  
Bhool bih jaa (Just forget about it all) _

**Girl**_  
Dil hi dil mein humko maareh (My own heart hurts me)  
Dil dhukah naa aapkah (for having hurt you)  
Maanjao Humto Haareh (Hear me out now, I've lost)  
Hai ghussah aapka (Oh, your anger) _

**Boy**_  
Aaj kyon lage duniyah ki (Today, why does it look like the world's)  
Pehli subah phir seh hogi (First morning is happening again)  
Buss hamaarah apna suraj (Just my own sun)  
Aanchuisih dhoop kihlegi (The rays will shine untouched)  
Ratt ko jo chaand utegah (When the moon rises at night)  
Chaandni lori gaayegi (It will sing a sweet lullaby)  
Meri Bahon Mein sar rakh keh (Putting her head in my arms)  
Jaan Meri So Jaayegi (My beloved will go to sleep)  
Aaj Kyo Lege Duniya ki (Today, why does it look like the world's)  
Pehli subah phir seh hogi (First morning is happening again)  
Aaj kyo lege duniya ki (Today, why does it look like the world's)  
Pehli subha pihr hogi (First morning is happening again) _

**Girl**_  
Bhool jaa yeh hamein Yeh jahaah (Forget about this 'us' and this place)  
Bhool bih jaa (Just forget about it all) _

_Dil hi dil mein humko maareh (My own heart hurts me)  
Dil dhukah naa aapkah (for having hurt you)  
Maanjao Humto Haareh (Hear me out now, I've lost)  
Hai ghussah aapka (Oh, your anger)  
Hogayi Jo Khata (the mistake that has happened)  
naa sataa (please don't torment me)  
Bhool bhi jaa (Just forget about it all) _

**Boy**_  
Aap Jaante hain humko (You know me)  
Hum naa keh paayengeh (I won't be able to tell you)  
Muskurakeh Humko dekoh (look at me and smile)  
Hum bhi muskurayengeh (I'll smile back)  
Main Nahi Bewafa Naa Khafaa (I'm no longer unfaithful nor angry)  
Bhool bhi jaa (Just forget about it all) _

The next day, Sirius was amazed at how many girls came to ask him out to the dance, or at least try to get the words out. Never had he noticed the affect he had on the female population of Hogwarts, and now that it was finally showing itself, it was hard for him to take in. He sat by James out on the Hogwarts grounds, his eyes following the procession of a golden snitch that James continuously stole from the Hogwarts quidditch supplies. "This morning, this absolutely gorgeous blonde from one year above us came and asked me out! Can you believe it?" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, his hair gracefully falling into his eyes. "Why did they have to wait 'til _now_? I've been here for five years, and not one of them saw fit to talk to me _then_?"

James looked up at him slowly, pocketing the snitch after charming it to stop moving. A small smirk played about his mouth as he said, "That's funny, considering all the girls who _have_ come to their senses and spoken to you in the last fifteen years." He put an arm on Sirius's shoulder, leaning on it in a mock-concerned fashion. He tapped his chin slightly, as if deep in thought as he continued, "How many was it now...? Let's see... That Carolyn girl from Ravenclaw... Bianca from the year below us... Faye from Hufflepuff... Oh, that beauty of a bird, what was her name? Ah, yes, Annabelle..."

Sirius half glared, half smirked at him, muttering very seriously, "You know, Prongs, jealousy isn't going to get you anywhere with the ladies." James good-naturedly pushed him, making him have to throw a hand out to keep from falling flat on his face. James apologized, holding a hand out to help him up.

Sirius took it, repeating, "As stated earlier, jealousy isn't going to get you anywhere." His eyes were teasing, his mouth crookedly smiling his heart-melting smile. James tackled him to the ground and the two wrestled until they were satisfied that they were equal, or close enough.

Watching them from behind a thick tree trunk was a blue-eyed girl, her hair so light it seemed to glow, her sight set upon the figure of the boy losing the fight. She waited until James had to stand to repair his glasses, having hit them the ground, to reveal herself from behind the willow, fluffing her hair prettily and batting her long eyelashes. She strode over to the pair, her red lips grinning attractively, or rather, hungrily, as were her eyes. The boys, however, paid no notice to her, continuing their struggle, laughing loudly. She frowned slightly, her face losing its graceful luminosity, and cleared her throat loudly, replacing her grin. Her face seemed to lighten up like a light bulb. "Hello there." She said seductively, her eyelashes batting like mad now.

"Hiya." Sirius replied, standing to straighten his own robes. However, he suddenly felt no need to do so, wanting nothing more than the girl standing ahead of him, her beauty overwhelming every other emotion he thought he'd felt moments before. He stood to his full height, giving her a knee-weakening smile. "Hello, and you are?" His voice had changed. It was deeper, more masculine. It seemed to roll off his tongue much more smoothly. He put a hand through his sleek opal hair.

The girl backed up ever so slowly, her movement almost unrecognizable. Sirius followed her, pinning her to the tree trunk, James watching suspiciously from a distance. "Me?" She squeaked, innocently pointing a long finger at herself. She giggled, lowering her gaze briefly before returning it to Sirius, his eyes now holding an odd sort of thirst. "I am Apate." She replied.

"Apate." said Sirius slowly, as if tasting it, trying out the feel of the name on his tongue. He grinned down at her. "Apate." He repeated. "that's a very _unique_ name. It's very beautiful, just like the owner." Apate grinned back at him, giggling again. He went on, "I hear there's a dance coming up for Halloween this Friday," Apate nodded. "I'd love to have such a beauty at my arm, if you wouldn't mind." James gaped at him, flabbergasted, as Sirius droned on, as if under a spell.

Apate opened her mouth to reply when James hastily cut in, "Actually, he's already got a date. Seems you forgot, Sirius." He widened his eyes, mentally trying to inform Sirius of the date with Jasmine he'd so desirously achieved after much planning and work.

Sirius stared momentarily, his eyes calculating. His face then lit up in understanding as he muttered, "Oh!" James nodded, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, as did Apate, oddly enough. Then, Sirius returned his gaze to Apate as he monotonously added, "I'll break it off with her later."

James's jaw dropped, his eyes wide as dinner plates. This, however, was nothing compared to Apate's reaction. Immediately, the seductive expression about her face changed to hardness, her blue eyes losing their color as they became a stormy gray. Sirius watched in horror as her thin, perfectly sculpted eyebrows became more natural, her eyes becoming dark, as was her hair. It turned sleek and black, to be exact. Her nose became straighter and shorter, her lips less bright, turning a soft mauve. She grew taller ever so slightly so that now instead of having to crane her neck to look up at Sirius, she came just below his shoulder. When the transformation was complete, she whispered in a malicious tone, "How about you quit procrastinating and break it off _now_?"

The two boys gawked, Sirius staggering backward as Jasmine glowered at him. "How...?" Sirius mumbled, his senses returning. But Jasmine couldn't care less. She glared daggers at Sirius one last time before angrily marching off. Sirius didn't even look back at her, let alone follow, his face drained completely of its color. If he'd glanced back, he would've seen the slightest glint of tears in Jasmine's eyes before she hastily wiped them away.

* * *

"C'mon, Jasmine," Lily said gently, putting an arm around her deathly quiet best friend. Her eyes were glazed, Lily's pleading and sympathetic. "You haven't said a word all day. Something's happened. Please tell me." Lily finally had some time alone with Jasmine because Jake was out with some of the other Gryffindor boys for the night. 

Lily sat for a few more minutes before hugging Jasmine tightly and standing to go to the bathroom. "D'you think he wanted me for who I am or...?" Lily spun around, watching Jasmine concernedly, who still stared off into space, her eyes looking at nothing in particular. "I really finally felt wanted and loved, but I was hesitant. I wasn't sure if... if it was true, this feeling inside of me. I just wanted to see if he was real..." Her voice trailed off, her previously glazed eyes now teary and looking at Lily.

"Oh, Jasmine!" Lily cried, running over to her best friend, holding her close. She stroked Jasmine's hair as she felt her shoulder slowly dampen due to the few tears gliding down Jasmine's face. They sat in silence, Jasmine crying into Lily's shoulder, before Lily added, "You didn't do _anything_ wrong, so don't brood over it. He shouldn't have taken you for granted." Jasmine looked up, her eyes watery. "It's his loss." Jasmine genuinely beamed at Lily, enfolding her best friend in a tight embrace.

* * *

"_Women._" Sirius muttered exasperatedly, pulling his shirt off that night, revealing a very well toned body. Jake followed suite, his own body good enough to give Sirius's a run for its money. The two were out on the Hogwarts grounds with the rest of the Gryffindor boys, having snuck out under James's invisibility cloak. They'd decided that it was much too boring that night in the Common Room and went swimming instead. 

"Women what?" said Jake, climbing onto a large rock, stretching. He was readying himself for a dive into the icy cold water of the lake. Frank and James leaned against the rock, waiting for their turn. He dove in, coming up to see Sirius sitting down, staring at the glittering moon's reflection in the rippling water. "Sirius?"

When Sirius gave no reply, James began explaining his dilemma, ending with a sigh. Remus came and sat next to Sirius, his shirt still on. The full moon had just passed and he was in no mood of showing off the fresh scabs and scars he'd attained. Peter sat at the edge of the water, wadding in very slowly. Frank and Jake, however, were treading water, taking in all the information they'd just heard. "Well, why'd you hit on the girl so much?" Frank inquired in an attempt to break the silence.

Everyone turned their heads toward Sirius, their eyes resting on him. He looked down at the ground, putting a hand through his hair before answering, "Actually, I really don't know. I didn't feel anything toward her until I got close enough to see her eyes. They were weird. I couldn't tell if they were really her eyes or moving water. They looked like the ocean, easy to drown in." He paused, sighing. "Well, I just looked at her and suddenly I felt like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. I felt like I didn't need anything else if I had her. Haven't you guys ever felt like that?"

There were a few muffled 'no's and the shaking of heads as the boys replied. However, James remained still, his eyes gazing at Sirius, but his mind anywhere but with him. When a silence fell, James strongly said, "Yes." At this, all heads turned toward him now. Every boy there looked on at him sympathetically, all but Jake, who was oblivious to James and Lily's relationship prior to his arrival.

Jake smirked, patting James on the back. "How long were you going to hide this from all of us?" He said, his tone just barely teasing him. There was a murmur of mock-consent, all the boys knowing exactly what was going on, ironically. James did not lock eyes with Jake, looking anywhere but at him. Jake, however, continued, "So, who's the lucky girl? I've got to make sure she's good enough for you, dude."

"Right, right." James mumbled to himself, scratching his head. He looked at Jake for the first time and said, "I'm pretty sure you'd approve, mate." Frank laughed nervously as Jake stared intensely at James, trying his hardest to read between James's word's lines, without luck, though, because he looked away soon and dove into the lake again. James decided to change the subject, turning toward Frank. His eyes were thanking him for the laugh, which had lightened the mood a bit, but he decided to tease him. "So, how're you and Alice going, Frank? Last I heard, you two were caught _snogging_ while you were to be patrolling the halls on prefect duty."

"WHAT!" Frank bellowed, falling off the large rock he was about to dive off of, hitting the water hard as he landed flat on his stomach. The boys oh-ed in pain and mock, all laughing. Frank climbed out, rubbing where he'd fell as it speedily began reddening. This made the boys laugh harder. Remus stood to help Frank, saying he knew a good potion for bruises and rashes that will ease the pain and make it go away faster. The two walked off, Frank's limping figure obvious against the night.

They all sat, the laughter dying down, watching the two stalk away, when something suddenly hit James. "Oh my god! Frank! Remus! Come back!" He ran after them, grabbing hold of a silvery glittering cloth on his way. The two halted their pace, turning slowly. "We're not supposed to be on grounds, remember?" The boys gathered up under the cloak and returned to the Common Room, Remus and Frank taking a detour and going to the hospital wing instead.

* * *

The following day, Lily and James were very annoyed because they were forced to be around Sirius and James even more than usual, and their usual was far more than they wanted to begin with. Lily would spend time with Jake, who would hang out with Sirius now because the two seemed to have loads in common, and where there's Sirius, there's obviously James. Jasmine was annoyed due to Sirius's attempts at an apology. She hated being angry at him because she'd truly fallen for this boy and his goofiness, but she would never admit it. Since before she could remember, Jasmine had completely gone against the known fact that every girl, whether close or not to Sirius Black, would fall for him. The strength of the 'fall' could range from a simple one-day crush to love. She wasn't exactly sure where she ranged, but rejecting it would mean she'd never find out. 

"I really didn't mean it!" said Sirius pleadingly, standing in front of Jasmine to keep her from walking on. She stopped, glaring at his knees, not wanting to look him in the eye. He stopped jumping around to look straight down at her. "Anyway, you shouldn't have tried to trick me! And with a temporary love spell, none-the-less."

"What d'you mean by _trick_ you?" Jasmine retorted angrily. "I didn't _trick_ you. I was merely trying to see if you asked me out because you liked _me_ or because you liked my body." She poked Sirius in the chest, adding strong emphasis to the world 'me'.

"Then why didn't you just _ask_ me? I mean, last I checked, talking wasn't a problem for _you_." He ended sarcastically, quirking an eyebrow and putting a finger to his chin. His tone of voice seemed to get to Jasmine, though, because she walked right past him. He softened, realizing finally that he'd said something rude. "Oh, Jas, c'mon! Just hear me out." He came and stood in front of her again, blocking her way. She stopped, placing a hand on her hip, her expression obviously telling Sirius that he had less than a minute so he'd better get a move on. "Er... well, I really didn't mean to hit on another girl, and technically, I didn't. It just seemed like I did."

"Please, Sirius." said Jasmine, closing her eyes slowly as if asking, no begging the dear Lord for patience. She continued just as slowly, "I really am _not_ in the mood for your bull, so please leave me be." Then, she walked past him, this time not stopping even if he tried to block her way. She only slowed her pace when she was walking shoulder-to-shoulder with Lily with no space for Sirius to be anywhere near her.

Lily and Jake looked at each other, shaking their heads in mock-disappointment. "Must be their first lover's quarrel." Lily joked, cringing her nose playfully at Jasmine to lighten up her mood. Jasmine nodded mockingly in return before rolling her eyes. Lily laughed and threw a hand around her, pulling her close, making her smile though she didn't want to.

* * *

Lily and Jasmine sat in the corner of the Common Room opposite to the marauders' corner, Jake sitting next to Lily, an arm around her. Jasmine sat ahead of Lily and Jake, explaining her dilemma to them, her mixed feelings toward Sirius, and whether she should go out with him or not. "I really don't know. What if it hadn't been me? The love spell's easy enough to place, but it's easy enough to break as well. If he'd liked me for real, then he could've broken it easily." She said, her face buried in the palm of her hand. "You know what?" Jake spoke up quickly, sitting up straight. Lily and Jasmine looked up at him. "He probably wasn't able to break it because it was stronger when it was on _you_." Lily and Jasmine stared incredulously at him, Lily narrowing her eyes, trying to stop him from going on. She thought she had an idea as to where he was going. She could easily be wrong, but she didn't want to take any chances either way. "I mean, if he really likes you, then the spell gets stronger if it's on that one girl. I should know, I've looked it up before." 

Lily smirked for a second, replying, "And what exactly drove you to look up a love spell?" Jake laughed nervously, realizing he'd said too much. Lily shook her head and said, "Anyway, the only way to fix this problem is for me to go talk to Sirius myself. I'll go look for them." Then, before anyone could stop her or even say anything, she was up and gone, the portrait hole clicking shut behind her.

"." Jake and Jasmine said in unison, each realizing just what Lily was gone to do, and it was definitely not good. However, there was no going after her because they'd never catch up. She knew way too many secret passages, all coming from following around the marauders in hopes of getting them in trouble, and then having to run away from them after being caught, causing the discovery of even more secret passageways. The two just sat back down, awaiting her return, knowing nothing else to do.

* * *

Sirius and James sat against a large tree outside on the Hogwarts grounds, against the rules of course. Both were sitting shirtless, Sirius having thrown them into the lake out of anger after letting all of his feelings out about Jasmine. "I just can't stand it! I want to be angry with her, but I can't! It's insane. Seriously, I want to be angry, but every time I imagine her face, I just... I just can't."

"Padfoot, I can relate." James assured Sirius, trying his best to calm him down before he completely lost him marbles. "I really do think I know how you feel—"

"No, I really don't think you do!" Sirius interrupted forcefully, taking James aback. Once he caught sight of James's expression, he threw him hands above his head onto his face, apologizing, "Aw, Prongs, I'm sorry. She's really making me go nuts. I think I'm going to lose my marbles sooner or later." James came and patted his back, trying to make him relax.

Just then, fiery red strands of wavy hair were seen as Lily made her way toward them, looking around her in fear of being caught outside after hours. James narrowed his eyes, staring at the figure, so black against the blazing fires of the Hogwarts castle. "Evans...?" He whispered very audibly.

"You got it." said Lily, happy she'd finally found the two after hours of searching. "Is Black there with you?" she inquired, unable to make out the second figure beside him. Just then, a long tentacle came out of the sparkling water and snatched up the translucent shirts, making Sirius freak out, having nothing to wear back inside now. "Oh, there you are." Sirius grunted gruffly, crossing his hands over his bare chest. "I suggest you go talk to Jasmine. Frankly, and I really don't think I should be telling you this, but she's a wreck without you."

"R-really?" Sirius mumbled, his eyes suddenly lighting up. He glanced between James and Lily unbelievingly. He let out a very loud bark of a laugh before running off, yelling, "Thanks, Evans! I owe you one!" He turned back to the castle, bellowing, "Oi! Jas!" Lily and James burst into large fits of laughter, holding their stomachs from the pain. After a few more minutes of laughter, it suddenly hit them that they were alone on the grounds at night under the rising moon.

"Er... anyway," Lily began apprehensively, rubbing the back of her neck with her fingers only. "I-I'd better get going. Jake will be waiting..." She made to head back to the castle when James quickly stopped her, taking hold of her hand.

"Wait. What if Jake is near Jasmine, or we run into her or something." He quickly explained when Lily inquiringly glanced back at him. Understanding dawned upon her face and she nodded, turning and sitting under the tall tree. After a moment's pause, James went and joined her under it, both keeping their distance. "So... er, how're you and Jake doing?" James began nervously. Lily glanced at him, an eyebrow quirked and a slight smile in place. "I-I mean... er, I shouldn't have asked that. No, that's personal... er..."

"Forget it." said Lily, giggling softly at James's stutter. James relaxed, knowing he hadn't completely made a fool of himself. Lily very slowly moved closer to James, closing her eyes slowly. They were so bright they seemed to glow through her eyelids, as James noticed. He moved closer to her himself and before the two knew it, they'd fallen asleep, Lily leaning over into James's lap. The stars glinted above them, making the moon glow with a greater radiance as James wrapped his arms around Lily and fell asleep, humming his favorite lullaby.

* * *

Wow, I didn't think I'd finish this in time. Well, I told you all I'd have it all ready for you guys soon as I could! Hope you enjoyed it!

How's that for long? Not too long, but it's long for me! Anyway, I'm surprised I was able to finish it in time. Also, d'you guys see how it ties in with the song? I really love that song... Anyway, you guys might think this is the end of the story, but you're barely at the middle. Get ready for loads next chapter!

Keep your reviews coming!


	11. Chapter 11: Little Black Dress

Transformations and Transfiguration

By: Jasmine

Chapter 11

"Little Black Dress"

Lily woke the next morning to find two bespectacled hazel eyes staring into her own for the second time. She smiled softly, muttering, "Good morning." She giggled quietly, closing her eyes again. Just when she was comfortable enough again to fall asleep did she realize exactly where she was and whose eyes she'd been staring into. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped, hitting her head hard on James's chin. Both bellowed in pain, Lily rubbing her head, James his chin. "Merlin's beard, what happened!"

Just then, Jasmine came running toward them, waving her hands in their air vigorously. "Lily!" She yelled, falling to her knees and shaking Lily forcefully, not noticing that Lily was wide awake. Her eyes were very worried, as Lily had just noticed. "Lily, Lily! You've got to wake up. Jake's freaking out!" She stopped shaking Lily, her gray eyes staring into Lily's emerald ones. "He hasn't slept all night, looking for you because you never showed up again last night. If you don't get away from James, I think he's going to kill him!" She stood, dragging Lily behind her. "C'mon, we've got to get going and calm him down. He's worried sick."

Lily glanced back at James sympathetically, grimacing, before following Jasmine back into the castle. There they took countless secret passageways to avoid Jake and run up to the girls' dorms. Lily freshened herself up and the two girls ran down to breakfast, acting as normal as possible with their magenta cheeks and deep intakes of breath. Only then did Lily notice Sirius give Jasmine a kiss on her cheek before the two nonchalantly began eating. She smirked, forgetting about her own predicament, and said, "Are my eyes deceiving me or did I just see what I thought I saw?"

"Oh, don't be silly, Lily." said Jasmine quickly, waving her off without a glance, though her cheeks did glow a brighter red. Lily gazed on. "We've been going out for a while now, you should know that. Don't you remember when James set us up?" Lily nodded her head, her eyes telling a different story.

They finished breakfast in a hurry and dashed to the Common Room, caring not whom they knocked over or whether they should apologize. They were determined to get to class on time and avoid Jake, for Lily wasn't sure if she wanted to see him in his current state. They arrived just as the bell rang, taking their seats as the Potions master sniffed huffily, warning them not to be late to his class again in his raspy voice. They nodded, rolling their eyes behind his back.

Sirius took his usual spot next to James, who was suspiciously watching him from the moment they'd walked in. Jasmine followed, making Lily groan. She was about to take a seat next to Jasmine when she spotted Jake in the distance. She beamed and ran over, making James frown slightly. "Now, if we're all seated and ready..." The Potions master droned on, writing the directions on the board with an old piece of chalk, almost as yellow as his own teeth. The students cringed at the sound. "You have until the end of class. Begin."

At once all hands grabbed at their potions ingredients, some falling over in their haste. Lily and Jake worked together, Jake having a bit of trouble that Lily marvelously covered up for. The toughest part was not concocting the potion but hiding their whispers from the professor, whose prying eyes seemed to be on the whole class all at once. Only when completed were they informed of what potion they'd been working on. "A truth potion, this is, very strong, coming in second only to veritaserum. The only difference is the drinker is in full consciousness when answering, and it can be _programmed_, if you must, so the drinker answers only the questions of the one holding the cup within which the potion had just been." A shiver ran through the class, each wondering whom it would be tested on. The professor rubbed his hands together. "Without further ado, who would like to volunteer themselves as a tester?"

Lily looked around the class, wondering who would be insane enough to raise their hand. When none did, however, Lily let out a very audible snort, stopping short and squeaking when the Potions master wheeled around the face her. "Ms. Evans, is it?" He grinned his evil grin, rubbing his hands together once more as his eyes locked with hers. She whimpered as he poured a bit of her potion into a goblet, holding it out to her. "Drink."

Lily put her lips to the cup, tilting it just enough to give the impression that she'd drank out of it, but still able to keep from letting a drop slither down her throat. She wasn't very good at acting, though, because the professor grunted, making her jump and swallow a huge gulp. The second the liquid entered her mouth, she felt an odd short of burning and cooling sensation. Her tongue still felt alive, though she was unable to move it. "Professor? I don't think—"

"Silence." He halted, holding a hand out, his palm nearly hitting Lily in the face. "I shall be the one doing the talking, seeing as you cannot." He smirked again, his eyes now calculating his first question. "Let us start with simple questions to be sure the potion isn't faulty, for if it is, we will have to send you to the Hospital Wing for immediate attention." Lily's eyes widened, a worried expression lighting them up. "Your full name, if you please."

As if reciting a memorized statement, Lily tonelessly replied, "Lily Mary Evans." She gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth in shock. The rest of the class was quiet as death, most having never seen such a thing happen. "How—"

"Seems it isn't faulty after all. Good, good." the professor interrupted yet again, his voice louder. Lily frowned at the touch of bitterness about his tone. "Now, let's see if the strength is at the correct level. Time for a more _personal_ question." His eyes gleamed as his malicious voice spoke up, "The Halloween Ball this coming up Friday. Who are you taking?"

"Jake." said Lily, sighing at sigh of relief.

The Potions master noticed her tension level lessen because he automatically inquired, "Whom do you _wish_ to take, then?"

Lily's eyes widened again, her apprehension returning. "Ja—" The bell rang loudly, signaling the end of the class. It drowned out the rest of her response, fortunately. She quickly threw all her things back into her pack and swung it over her shoulder, rushing out of the classroom before he decided to ask her another question.

Lily was in a horrible fix. She'd looked up the potion and learned that it lasts for two hours. It hadn't been programmed so she'd answer only the one holding the goblet, so for the next two hours she would be forced to answer every and any question asked of her truthfully. Thus, she placed a strong silencing charm on herself, writing a note to Jasmine explaining her reasoning. Jasmine nodded, saying she'd take it off at around lunch time, which is probably when the charm would wear off. "Evil, he is." She'd said nastily, cringing her nose at the memory. Sirius, who hadn't left her side all day, nodded in agreement.

"I can still kiss you, though, right?" Jake said mischievously, his chocolate brown eyes glinting, as was his smirk. Lily grinned in return, tearing off a piece of parchment and scratching across it with her quill. She handed Jake the paper, who read it and quickly put an arm around Lily's waist, pulling her close. "Excellent." He then placed a sweet kiss on her lips, Lily returning it full blast. The paper fell to the ground, the word 'definitely' flashing, the ink still wet.

"Oh god." said Jasmine, shielding her eyes with a nearby book. "None of the mushy gushy stuff, I've told you two before!"

However, before she could say anymore, Sirius had wrapped his arms around Jasmine as well, his smirk making her thankful she had his arm's support because she would've fallen over. "Why not?" he said, kissing her passionately. Jasmine pulled away, giggling madly, though in a low tone. She pointed a finger at him before turning and strolling off without a word, her smile never leaving her face.

Lily and Jake had broken apart as well and were smiling at the pair of them incredulously. Lily shook her head before following her friend out, levitating their bags behind her. Sirius put an arm on Jake's shoulder, muttering, "Finally." His tone gave the impression that he'd been waiting for the moment he could do that without feeling the stabbing pain of a slap across his face. It felt very good.

* * *

Lily let out a long whistle, Jasmine having just removed the silencing charm. They'd forgotten about it all day, ironically, and they were sitting in their dorms after classes had finished, just before they made their way down to dinner. Jasmine chuckled softly. Lily turned to her trunk, heaving the top open with a creak. "Now, about what I'm going to wear tomorrow." She dug through the contents, her progression becoming more forceful with time until she turned to Jasmine without a worried look. "It's ruined!" She pulled out her silvery dress robes to reveal three thing, long scratches going across the front. "Ebony got to it!"

"Don't worry about it, Lils!" Jasmine calmed, taking the robes from her and folding them again, making sure the cuts were inside. Lily stared in disbelief. "It was just announced during lunch today. Tomorrow's dress code is _muggle_ clothing. We're to wear muggle dresses." Lily, however, buried her face into the palms of her hands, plopping onto her four poster. "What?"

"That's even worse!" she cried, hugging a pillow tightly. Jasmine came and sat next to her. "How am I supposed to get a muggle dress by _tomorrow_? Things were supposed to go perfectly. This is horrible." She whined into the pillow, the rest of her words unable to be made out. Jasmine rubbed her back softly, opening her mouth to give Lily words of comfort, but Lily interrupted, "Let's just go down to dinner. I won't go to the dance tomorrow." Then, she left, giving Jasmine no time to say anything in return. She just groaned, rolling her eyes, before following her out.

Once downstairs she was met by a very disgruntled, yet still worried, Jake, who immediately questioned, "What's wrong with Lily? She just walked right past me." Jasmine put a hand up, walking away as well. Jake blew out a long breath before muttering, "_Girls_." and heading out to dinner as well.

* * *

The next day Lily spoke to no one purposely, and if asked a question, she'd snap back a curt answer. She was in an overall bad mood, feeling she'd been snatched of a great opportunity. Jasmine had finally told Jake what was the bother after he'd pestered her for the whole day, Sirius and James among the audience as well. "That's not _so_ bad." Sirius said finally after a long pause.

"Oh, Sirius, you just don't get girls." Jasmine huffed, rolling her eyes. "She's been looking forward to this dance since before even _you_ knew about it. She chose and bought that set of robes especially for that night, and when it was ruined, so were her hopes. Then, when she found out that she'd wasted her money on something that was to be used as a scratching post for her cat later on, it just made her mood reach an ultimate low. Get it _now_?" Sirius nodded, though his eyes told he was completely lost.

"Oh." said Jake and James in unison, each looking just as dumbfounded at Sirius. Jasmine sighed, rolling her eyes, and strode away to find Lily. _Boys never get anything._ she thought to herself exasperatedly. _Stupid gits.

* * *

_

James threw his trusty invisibility cloak over his head that night, concealing himself from view. He checked his pockets one last time, feeling the bag of floo powder and the marauder's map. Once sure he had everything necessary, he made off to Hogsmeade, where he would take a fireplace to the Leaky Cauldron. From there he would make his way to the muggle part of London. He was praying that stores were open that late. "I feel like an idiot." he said to himself as he creaked open the portrait hole.

"Obviously." said a voice from behind, making James jump. _How did someone see me!_ was the first thought that crossed his mind. _I'm invisible!_ Then, spinning around to find the owner of the voice, he sighed, and even let out a quiet laugh. "Thought you'd go wandering about without your best mate, eh? Well, you thought wrong."

"Sirius." said James, half relieved and half unbelieving. "I'm not going out to wander. I'm going to London to get Evans a dress for tomorrow. I can't stand to see her looking so gray."

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh before blindly coming toward the sound of James's voice, feeling around for the invisibility cloak. He took hold of it and instantly pulled himself under as well. "Even better. Let's go, then." James shook his head, knowing there was no way of denying Sirius something. When he had his mind set to it, it would be done, as he'd proven countless times over.

Once in London, they inconspicuously removed the cloak, James pocketing it quickly, before the began running about, looking for any women's apparel shop. Only one was still open, and James had to sweet talk his way in for they were readying themselves for closure as well. Once inside, they went straight to the women's department, receiving odd glances as they set off to find the perfect dress. "What d'you think she'd like?" Sirius questioned, bemusedly picking out the most peculiar of dresses.

"Something simple, but still elegant." said James at once, not even looking up from the rack of dresses. Sirius stared before grinning and returning to their quest. Sirius asked a few more questions as to her size and such, James replying instantly as well. However, the best question asked by Sirius was how they were to pay for this. James finally looked up, this time worried. He reached into his pocket to reveal a handful of galleons. "Here. Take these and run over to Gringotts. Ask them to convert them into muggle money. They'll be grumpy, but demand it."

"Ok." said Sirius, wondering how on earth James knew they'd do it. He disappeared into the night, James still searching. A few times he'd wondered why he hadn't just brought a polyjuice potion and transformed Sirius into Lily for the time being, but resigned his thoughts, telling himself that one, he didn't have the time, and two, that would just be disturbing.

Sirius returned twenty minutes later. "Hurry, Prongs. I'm getting sleepy." he said hastily. James nodded, his eyebrows quirked. He wasn't about to find what he was looking for anytime soon unless he intervened.

Sirius rolled his eyes before running over to a stand nearby and pulling out a lonely dress, different from all the rest. He thought it reminded him slightly of Lily, her being the oddball but still able to fit in and conceal herself until needed most. He waved it in front of James's face, which lit up as he muttered, "Perfect."

* * *

A thin ray of sunlight shone through a magically clean window as James plopped onto a comfortable couch as Sirius wrapped the dress in a thin box, his skills surprising James as he watched. "There you are." said Sirius, cutting off extra bits of string as he put the finishing touches on, fluffing the small bow he'd tied on the corner. He reached out to the nearest table and picked on a quill, holding it out to James. "Sign it on and everything now." James bent low, writing on a small bit of parchment Sirius had cut out. He, however, was only able to scratch on the first two letters of his name down after the word 'From' because a rustling from the girls' dorm's staircase signaled the arrival of an unwanted guest. Sirius and James hurried under the invisibility cloak, standing very still in a corner.

Jasmine and Lily appeared at the bottom of the staircase, Lily playing with a loose strand of hair dejectedly. Jasmine, however, spotted the present, its bright red ribbon standing out compared to the white box. She strolled over, taking hold of the parchment. Then, she squealed, turning toward Lily. "Lils, it's for you!"

"What?" Lily said blankly, staring at the box. Jasmine thrust it at her, forcing her to open the box. As Lily removed the color, her dull green eyes shone with such exuberance James was sure he'd done the right thing. Lily let out a high pitched sound very unlike her own, taking the dress in her hands and hugging it dearly. "I wonder who got it for me." she marveled, her eyes glowing brightly.

Just as Lily voiced this thought, a deep voice called from the foot of the boys' dormitory staircase. "Good to see you're feeling better, Lily." Jake strode nearer, his chocolate eyes glinting. He stopped short, turning toward the corner, having heard an odd shuffling noise. James had sniffed disapprovingly as Jake made his way toward Lily.

Lily's eyes shone of comprehension. "Oh, Jake!" She cried, throwing her arms around him lovingly. Jake looked taken aback a moment before he set sight upon the little black dress clutched in Lily's fingers. "You're the sweetest." James sniffed more loudly, this time falling over, taking Sirius with him. They were still covered by the invisibility cloak, thankfully, but their feet had come into visibility for mere seconds. Jasmine spun her head around, opal hair flying, turning to see what had caused the sound. She'd seen the shoes but mistook it for a mind game.

"Anything for you, babe." said Jake smoothly, not a hint of apprehension crossing his expression. This made James lose his marbles, all his energy, and most of Sirius's, needed to keep himself from tackling Jake to the ground and hurting, with or without his wand, every bit of him he could reach. He'd risked his neck and time at Hogwarts to make Lily happy and wanted to see her brilliant pearly whites glistening in his own direction. He wanted to feel elated and finally win her over. He'd put hours of thought into his plan, putting care into every little detail down to the way his hair was set, just so it'd be satisfactory. James's anger had raised to an unbelievable height, his entire body shaking.

Jasmine and Lily dashed back up the stairs giggling, whispering something about Jasmine forcing Lily into trying the dress on. Once they were out of earshot and the loud echo of the door slamming had died down, James threw the cloak off him, his face barely inches away from Jake's. "Where'd you get the dress, mate?" he inquired, poking Jake's chest with an outstretched finger.

"Oh, you know. Just saw it in the window somewhere and thought it'd look great on my _girlfriend_." He replied calmly, no glance coming James's way. He'd stressed on the world 'girlfriend' purposely, making James swell in rage, his face glowing a vibrant crimson. He then raised his eyes, looking straight at James. "Of course, _you_ wouldn't know about getting gifts for a girlfriend."

That last bit had stung a deep wound, as James demonstrated by nearly jumping at Jake, who not even flinched. Sirius grabbed hold of the back of James's shirt, keeping him from making the mistake of his life. "Watch it, mate. No need to be rude."

James pulled free of Sirius's grip, straightening his shirt, glowering at Jake. "Yeah, and don't you go telling me about not having any experience with girls." He paused, Jake's eyes showing no sign of hesitation. "I've had loads of experience in the past, if you must know."

"So nice of you to go boasting about again, Potter." said a cold voice. All three boys' heads spun around to find Lily and Jasmine standing at the foot of the stairs, both glaring at them. Lily was the first to advance, her eyes set on James. "Now, if you don't mind, Jake and I are leaving. It'd be nice if you didn't follow, because I'm in no mood to listen to you or have anything to do with you, for that matter." Lily grabbed Jake's hand and marched off, fuming, Jake staggering behind. Once he'd regained his posture, he turned for a split second, flashing a smirk at James.

James let out a long breath, dropping onto the couch, rubbing the back of his neck. Sirius sat as well, sympathetically grimacing at James. "She'll come round, mate, you know she will." James grunted, pushing into his eyes. He stared at the odd shapes and colors made when he pushed harder or softer. After a while, Sirius left, most likely with Jasmine, leaving James to dwell on his own thoughts miserably.

* * *

Well, there you go. Took me long enough, but I got it done amid all the tests and studying and such... Hope you guys like it. I've actually got a plot for this story and I've already started my next story. It's going to be a little more comedic than this. Anyway, review, everyone! And, just a little bit to expect in the next few chapters:

The scene from the fifth HP book (redone, of course, do fit the writing style and not have Harry in it)  
- A huge revelation from James about Jasmine.  
- A very Jake-free summer break for Lily, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to be mentioned.

That's about all. Hope you guys enjoy yourselves, and I'll try to have chapter 12 finished soon! I'm trying to write longer chapters now, though, so yeah... Well, REVIEW!

_**Please Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Dancing into Contests

Transformations and Transfiguration

By: Jasmine

Chapter 12

"Dancing into Contests"

Lily twirled around in front of a full-length mirror, admiring her new dress. She'd borrowed a pair of pretty metallic silver heels to go with her black knee-length dress and had curled her hair so it no longer looked wavy and slightly frizzy but fell in shiny curls to her just below her shoulders. She'd insisted that Jasmine do her make up, and the two had a ball playing around until they found just the perfect shades for each other. "I feel like a goddess." Lily said, dramatically throwing back in hair in a mock-celebrity fashion.

Jasmine giggled, placing her own silky, slightly wavy hair in a clip, half of it falling to her shoulders. Her normally smoky gray eyes now shone as silver as a moon in a cloudless night sky. She herself was wearing a maroon, velvety fabric that went just to her knees as well, paired with a few golden bangles and delicate earrings, her neck bare except for a thin chain, a small diamond dangling off it. "You should. That dress's material's absolutely _gorgeous_. Must've cost a fortune." Her mauve lips formed a very slight mock-frown. "I wish Sirius would get me stuff like that."

She grinned at Lily, who returned the gesture, saying, "We'd better get going. It's already 6:30. We don't want to keep them waiting." She uttered the last part in a sing song voice, making Jasmine stare at her for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter and having to yell at Lily when tears strolled down her face, smearing her make up.

They spent a few more minutes fixing it before strolling down the stairs in a very poised fashion, at least until Jasmine nearly slipped, not being used to heels. Sirius caught her quickly around the waist, saying, "I hope you're better at dancing than coming down the stairs." He chuckled, helping her up and looking her over, feeling he'd never seen a more beautiful entity. When he voiced this, Jasmine blushed as deep as her dress, waving him off.

Lily and Jake were standing together, Jake putting a hand around Lily's waist. But Lily was looking anywhere but Jake, her emerald eyes scanning every corner of the Common Room. "Where's James?" she asked, trying to look more curious than worried but failing miserably.

"Oh, he went off with his date." said Sirius curtly, trying to pass a kiss at Jasmine, who ducked, putting a hand to his lips. Lily inquired further, making Sirius halt his silliness for a moment, replying, "I thought you'd know who he's going with, considering she's in your dorm and she never shuts her flapping lips." Lily stared, her mind stuck on Hailey and Mae, wondering which of the two ditzy girls James had gone with. "_Mae_." said Sirius exasperatedly, Jasmine rolling her eyes. Lily nodded, her expression unreadable. "Anyway, let's get going before they finish all the cinnamon rolls—" Jasmine glared. "I—I mean, so I can go dance with you, love." He laughed nervously.

"That's what I thought." said Jasmine coolly, leaning on Sirius's shoulder, who relaxed. Lily and Jake laughed merrily. Then, the foursome made their way to the Great Hall, all in jolly moods. They arrived at the double doors to the Great Hall, music being distortedly heard. "Sounds like they've got a band. Let's go see who it is." They pushed the doors open, entering. Almost at once, Jake pulled Lily onto the dance floor before she could object and the two began dancing gracefully, Lily laughing and having the time of her life.

After many heated rounds, Jake and Lily retreated to a corner, panting but in high spirits all the same. "How about some punch?" said Jake, who'd stopped heaving first. Lily breathlessly nodded, grinning and pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "All right, I'll be right back." Jake said, walking off quickly. Lily bobbed her head softly to the music, enjoying the fast tunes. When silence fell after the song was finished, it was ended with a soft violin beginning to play.

A slow song had started, one of Lily's favorites, actually. Lily closed her eyes, feeling a soothing sensation ebbing into her body. She felt at bliss. "May I have this dance?" said a deep voice. Lily snapped her eyes open to see herself reflected in spectacles. James held a hand out, trying his best to be a gentlman. Lily, still stuck in a quite dreamy state, took his hand and was gently pulled onto the dance floor. Winding themselves across the floor, Lily lay her head softly on James's shoulder, who stiffened slightly before relaxing again. "You look beautiful." whispered James into Lily's ear.

"Thanks." Lily replied, closing her eyes. She began humming the tune to the song lightly, not a care at mind. All that seemed important was nothing more than air to them. They felt they were the only ones dancing, winding through fireflies fluttering about, the night sky glowing brightly above. The moon shone upon them, dazzling against the midnight blanket on which is lay, quietly peering down upon the pair of love-struck teenagers, encouraging them on. The trees whispered amongst themselves of the waltzing twosome, both oblivious to where they were headed. They danced until the end of the song in a daze, not realizing where they were or what they were doing.

The audience's applause snapped them back to reality, their clapping hands harsh against their ears after the flowing melody. Lily looked up for the first time and jumped. "Oh! I—I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be—to be waiting for Jake..." said Lily anxiously, unable to tear her eyes away from James's loving ones. He did not release his grip, trying to keep her dancing as long as he could. "James. James, let go. James, Jake—"

"Is right here." Lily and James started, both spinning their heads around in the direction the sound had come from. Jake stood, staring fixedly at the two. Lily opened and closed her mouth many times, unaware of what she could say to explain their situation. James, however, glowered at him, wanting nothing more than to send him back to America. Jake grinned, looking at Lily. Holding up a small plastic cup filled with red liquid, he said casually, "Punch?" Lily took the cup hesitantly, gazing between Jake and James. "Oh, and Mae's looking for you, James. Seems she didn't realize you weren't dancing with _my_ date and not your _own_."

"Thanks for the dance." said James to Lily, choosing to ignore Jake's comment, though he was burning with a blazing rage inside. "It was..." But Lily never did find out what it was for James trailed off, letting go of her at long last and turning his back on her, pacing away slowly, his shoulders slumped. Lily stared after him, her emerald eyes unusually dull. She had no clue what had come over her before. She'd never done something so drastic without realizing she was. She wanted to know why she'd suddenly felt right and forgotten about her surroundings. It just didn't seem logical, and logic was the one thing Lily always counted on. It was all too confusing.

"So..." said Jake, cutting into Lily's thoughts abruptly. She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, seeing affection reflected in them but not the tenderness that James's hazel eyes had held, their gold specks adding a spontaneous element that Jake's could never have. When looking into James's eyes, she'd see herself as she was. She'd see all her faults as well as her strengths. She'd see herself as perfect. She'd feel gorgeous. His eyes would always tell her that her imperfections just added to her magnificence. When looking at Jake, she saw her outer beauty, her face reflected in those dark eyes. She saw everything he wanted her to be, and everything she could never be. She saw what she had to work up to, not what she'd already achieved. She did not know why she continued to look into those eyes constantly, telling herself that what she felt was wrong. Lying to herself.

A new song began to play, a quicker tune this time. "Let's dance." said Jake in a polite but commanding voice, making Lily feel she was obliged to follow. She danced with him, not looking at him once. She had fun, yes, but it only lasted for a while. Then, with the end of the song, so did her pleasure.

After six vigorous songs, Lily ran to a corner, laughing still. Jake followed, both panting. "Too... tired." Lily gasped, a smile still upon her face but not her eyes. "Can you get some more punch?" Jake nodded and made his way to the other side of the hall where the refreshments were located. As he was pouring a cup, he set eyes upon a talkative brunette, golden streaks shining through.

"Mae?" asked Jake, staring at her. She turned at the sound of her name, her dark blue eyes staring straight into Jake's brown ones. "Where's James?" Mae looked around and shrugged her shoulders, her eyes melancholy. A thought struck Jake's mind, and he held a hand out, saying, "Wanna dance?" Mae's eyes immediately lit up as Jake pulled her onto the dance floor, winding her in such a way that they were out of the sight of both James, who was with Sirius and Jasmine, and Lily, who standing against the wall waiting for Jake's return.

"Thanks." Mae said after a while, her eyes now bright. Jake looked down at her. "It's the first time I'm getting to dance tonight. I dunno where James's been. He asked me out, and I just couldn't resist, but the minute we came in, he left me sitting in a chair telling me he was gone to get some punch or something. I saw him dancing with Lily later on, during my favorite song! I got sort of upset, but then you cut in... Thanks, I guess. I just wish he'd hang out with me instead of Sirius and Jasmine..." Her voice faded into darkness.

Jake paused. Then, he said in a very smug tone, "I dunno. I saw him dancing with my girlfriend, too. And I don't really like it. D'you think you could keep him a little busy so he doesn't make a move on her again? He's trying to steal her away from me." He looked away in a mock-forlorn fashion. Mae returned his gaze with a very heartbroken expression. "Do you think you could do that for me?"

"Oh, definitely!" Mae cried a little too loudly, making a few people turn and stare in their direction. Completely oblivious to the gazes, as usual, Mae continued, "I'll get him to stay away from Lily. That's awfully rude of him to do such a thing, but I'll make him shape up. He won't bother you two again." She beamed encouragingly at him before running off to look for James.

"Excellent." Then, Jake returned to the corner of the wall, pouring two more cups of juice. He then wound through the maze of people, finding Lily at long last. "Sorry it took so long." He apologized, offering her a cup. She took it, sipping it slightly. He noticed where her gaze was fixed. Mae was now pulling James away from Sirius and Jasmine, who were sitting at a candle-lit table. He smirked.

The music made an abrupt stop. All heads turned in the direction of the stage to see Professor Dumbledore standing before the students. He smiled down upon all of them, his eyes twinkling merrily. "From what I can see, you all seem to be enjoying yourselves. Good. Now, just an announcement. Considering this is a Halloween Ball, we must have something to do with Halloween, with the exception of the decorations. We decided to have a little contest, without announcement, of course. We have created a haunted house _maze_, of you'll call it. Each couple will go in at five minute intervals and the pair to come out with the least time is the winner. Now, if you will all please await the call of your names..."

He motioned to Professor McGonagall, who held up a scroll of parchment, reading, "Frank Longbottom and Alice Spinner, you're up first." The two looked a bit nervous as they entered the maze. Moment after, a shriek was heard, closely followed with the sound of laughter, obviously Frank's. The hall echoed his mirth. "Next, Lucious Malfoy and Narcissa Black." A stiff couple strode toward the entrance, both housing noses high in the air and expression of utter snobbery. Not a sound came when they entered, oddly enough.

Professor McGonagall continued to call out names until only a few couples were left, Sirius and Jasmine, Jake and Lily, and James and Mae among them. "Audrey Harrington and Billy Burns." she continued, her voice now monotonous after calling out nearly the whole school. "Sirius Black and Jasmine Pulchritude." The scene the next couple put on was hilarious.

Jasmine and Sirius came forward, or rather Jasmine dragged Sirius forward, her hair obscuring her frustrated eyes. Sirius was waving his arms around in the air, bellowing, "No! They can't make us participate in this contest! No way I'm going in there! Noo!" A few people snickered, trying to cover it with coughs or sneezes or their hands. Lily and James openly laughed aloud.

"Sirius! Quit being a prat!" Jasmine huffed, out of breath. She let go of him, glaring at Sirius before she stomped into the maze, not caring for him. After realizing he was free, Sirius threw his hands up in the air in triumph. Then, seeing Jasmine nowhere in sight, he stomped his own foot before following her into the maze, grumbling under his breath angrily.

Once the laughter had died down, or at least lessened in volume, Professor McGonnagal continued, "Lily Evans and James Potter." There was now pin drop silence as the remaining few stared, astonished at the list. "Well, we just made the list while watching who was dancing together in the slow song." said Professor McGonagall sternly, staring at James and Lily. They came together and entered followed by utter silence.

Once inside, they gazed at their surroundings. "Damn." said James, rapping hard on the nearest wall. "It's glass. They've put an unbreakable charm on it." He was trying to act as professionally as he could, also trying his best to ignore the numerous couples now snogging further on in the maze. He felt his way around, then realized exactly how to pass through the maze. "It's a huge H, the way out. We'd better get going."

Lily was shocked at how quickly James had come up with the solution. "How'd you know?" she asked incredulously, also trying to remain professional, memories of their dance bothering her. There was silence in which James walked normally, never bumping into a glass wall.

"It's a Hogwarts maze. It's the most obvious thing it could be, and if it's the most obvious, people will never think of it. They'll think it's a complicated path of twists and turns, and that's exactly what they want us to think. It's simple, really." James responded tonelessly. Lily stared, her emerald eyes wide. "Y-you look great in that dress, by the way..." He chanced a sideways glance at her.

"Oh, er, thanks." Lily replied for the second time that night, this time completely aware of what she was saying and very nervously so. Neither one of them noticed Jake and Mae closely following them, Jake's glowering eyes taking in every action. "Jake's got a great sense of style..."

James halted his pace abruptly making Lily bump into his stiff back. He turned, looking Lily in the eye. "Jake's a liar and a fake. Don't fall for what he says, Lily, because none of it's true. _I'm_ the one who got you the dress, Sirius was with me, if you want a witness. _I'm_ the one who asked you to dance instead of pulling you on without a word."

Then, feeling he was on a roll, James pulled Lily into a passionate kiss, holding her close, his eyes closed. Lily's, however, were open and staring, stunned. She pulled away from him and staggered backward, stopping only when she'd bumped into a second person. "Jake!" she cried, regaining her posture. In an instant, Jake was inches away from James, his large hand clenched around James's collar. "Jake, no!"

"If you ever do that again," He whispered dangerously, his dark eyes boring into James's hazel ones. "You will be _very_ sorry." With that, he took hold of Lily's hand and pulled her off, hitting his head hard on the nearest glass wall in the process. His eyes became unfocused and he fell to the ground hard, losing all consciousness.

* * *

Well, there you go. Not exactly what I was hoping for, and I don't really feel it came out all that great... actually, my favorite part in the story was when James and Lily danced. I really like how I wrote that (I hope I don't sound conceited). Anyway, keep your reviews coming! I love them all! And all the stuff that I mentioned in the last chapter, they're definitely coming up, but toward the end of fifth year... I'm just going to have to drag the story on until then... Just kidding! lol. About the dragging part, that is.

Well, just so you all know, Lily isn't going to break up with Jake, and for good reason. In the next chapter, James is going to make a fool of himself because he hasn't done that for a while and I feel like he's out of character if he doesn't (sorry all you James lovers!). And you'll see a bit the marauders and some pranking because I'm getting way too close to the ending... I'm going to add a bit more, just you watch.

Well, this is becoming a long author's note, so just...

**_Please Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13: The Forlorn and the Forgotte...

Transformations and Transfiguration

By: Jasmine

Chapter 13

"The Forlorn and the Forgotten"

"Jake!" Lily cried excitedly, wiping a tear from her cheek. She'd just seen Jake stir and realized he was coming to. She'd relentlessly stayed at his side throughout the night, wiping sweat from his forehead. Jake looked up at her and gave her a painful smile, his eyes still unfocused. "Thank god you're awake. I was worried sick, you prat!" She playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry..." Jake muttered, sitting up straight in bed. He looked around to see he was in the hospital wing. He then set eyes upon Lily, her expression obviously demanding an explanation for his behavior the previous night. He cleared his throat, rubbing his head where he'd hit it. "Sorry." He said again, this time sounding like he really meant it. "I—I just couldn't stand to see you with him... I shouldn't have acted like that." He lowered his gaze, staring at his knees.

"It's all right, really." Lily assured him unconvincingly. The next few minutes flew by in silence, which was broken only when a bell chimed outside signaling the end of the hour. Lily stole a glance at the nearest clock and gasped. "Oh my! It's nearly one in the morning! I should get going. Madam Pomfrey says you have to stay the night just to be sure you're alright. I'll see you in the morning." Then, she dashed out the door before Jake could utter any word of protest.

* * *

"That was kind of weird." Sirius said between barks of laughter, having just heard what happened in the maze. James glared daggers at him irritably, Jasmine holding her breath to keep James from doing the same toward her. She and Sirius were ecstatic, having been the couple who'd come out of the maze in the least time. "I never thought _he_ of all people would've gone unconscious because he hit his head on the wall... I would've expected that from _you_."

James's fierce glower intensified. "You're not funny, you know that?" He muttered, twisting a spare quill between his fingers recklessly. Pieces of it littered the floor and his suit. He'd not changed out of them all night, having been too preoccupied with Lily's last words to do anything more but lose himself in his own melancholy mind. She'd shoved him off instantly as if it'd been his own fault of Jake's misdemeanor and rushed to her boyfriend's aid, completely forgetting of the odd night they'd had.

Not that it bothered him, of course. He was over Lily Evans, or at least, that's what he'd told himself that night. She was his. She was Jake's. There was no use crying over spilt ink. He'd had his chance, five years of it in fact, and he'd wasted it making her life a living hell for his own sick amusement. He was over every one of her perfectly placed freckles upon her flawless ivory skin. He was over every strand of flaming red hair that grew from her skull. He was over losing his way in Lily's forest-like eyes, very deep and profound, like her wise and knowledgeable mind. Yet, if he was sure he was over it all, why was he sitting there thinking about her like he used to?

James closed his eyes, as if begging for strength. He had no clue what to do next. He couldn't just tell her what he felt. She was bound to another by word of mouth. She was his until informed otherwise, or rather until _she_ informed him otherwise because it didn't seem Jake'd be breaking it off with her any time soon. Sirius seemed to have sensed James's uneasiness because he calmly said, "Fancy a walk, Prongs?"

James's eyes snapped open and stared into Sirius's for a moment. Then, he nodded his head, straightening his glasses and stowing up to the boys' dorms to get his invisibility cloak. Sirius quickly apologized to an uninterested Jasmine and left her playing a game of wizards' chess with Remus. The two left without a clue as to what they were going to do next.

* * *

Lily found herself sitting atop the Astronomy tower that night, having no memory of walking there or even of deciding to go there. Her feet had just carried her through the corridors until she came upon the midnight sky. She gazed intently above, passing the time with a little game of star-counting. She wanted to see if she could count more than she'd done last time she was up there. However, realizing she couldn't remember how many she'd counted last time, that game was out of the question.

Boredom enveloping her after mere minutes, she whipped out her wand and began a new game, pointing at the stars and turning the ones she'd already counted a bright red, in contrast to their serene glowing blue. "276... 277... 278... " She counted on without even a glance at the once more chiming clock to her left.

"329... 330... 33—" Lily suddenly halted her muttering, having heard voices sounding from the doorway. She froze, slowly swirling around to face the voices, wondering who else in their right mind would be up at this hour. The door creaked open, shielding the figure that stood behind, adding to the intensity of the moment. Then, the figure having been exposed by the moonlight, Lily staggered backward until she came into contact with the wall of the tower, a soft gasp emitting from her dry lips.

* * *

Sirius and James stumbled through the dark corridors of Hogwarts, cursing at any portrait who called out to them. They'd not realized how they'd grown so, having not used the cloak for quite a while. "Sirius, that was my foot!" James spat in a dead whisper, elbowing Sirius in the stomach painfully.

Sirius took a great intake of breath, snapping, "I did _not_ step on your foot this time, James! I'm all the way over here!" He rubbed his side where James had jabbed it.

James paused, contemplating. Then, he whispered, "Sorry. That was me." He laughed nervously.

"You stepped on your own foot!" Sirius exclaimed in a silent incredulous tone. The cloak shook precariously, indicating James's nod. Sirius let out his breath slowly, rolling his eyes irritably. "Prat." They strode on in silence, each wondering why in the world they'd decided to go for a walk in the first place. Sirius had gone because it'd seemed that James wanted to just get away, and he'd always tried to be there for his best mate. James went because Sirius suggested it, and considering he was in no mood of lying in bed for hours, he thought it'd be more productive.

They let their legs carry them on, oblivious to the time or place they'd stumbled upon. "I'm hungry..." James shattered the deafening silence, his whisper like nails screeching down a chalkboard. Sirius nodded swiftly, his lips peculiarly pursed. However, he lead them not to the kitchens, where they'd have been jubilantly served trays and trays of newly cooked muffins and meat pies and such. No, he made his way up numerous staircases, James losing track after the fourth. "What the hell...?"

"Sh!" Sirius quieted James promptly. He tiptoed ahead, James hurrying after, one eye upon Sirius, the other watching the cloak slowly slipping off his head. He gave a quick glance to their surroundings, just to be sure no one was around to see Sirius appear out of thin air. Sirius, however, was long gone by the time he returned his gaze in the previous direction.

"Dammit, Sirius!" James whispered hotly, running up the staircase just ahead, knowing full well where it lead. His thudding footsteps seemed to echo loudly against the stone walls enveloping him, but he clunked on. A miniscule rectangle of brightness shone ahead, not too bright for it was night out, but not as dark as the tunnel within which he now resided. Sirius's silhouette was evident against the opening. "What...?" James began cautiously.

Sirius quieted him again, this time with a look. James stared on in curiosity, his eyes following the direction of Sirius's pointing finger. His sight halted upon a third dark figure, this one leaning against the balcony, taking a step or two with pauses in between. They seemed to be mumbling something under their breath, the voice soft and gentle. James had to strain his ears to make out the words. "319... or was that 317? No, wait. That's 318... Yeah... 318... 319... 320..."

"What the hell?" James mumbled under his breath, turning toward Sirius and trying to make out his expression. Sirius, however, had pulled the cloak over his head, a soft swishing sound signaling his reaction, so James had missed his smirk. Next thing he knew, James was flying across the balcony at Lily, who'd stopped counting abruptly and spun around to see what'd made such a noise.

To his luck, James transformed into his animagus form that instant, his surprise causing this stimulus. "Oh my!" Lily cried, throwing a hand in her chest in disbelief, feeling her heart beat. Her wide eyes then became gentle as she stared at the mighty stag ahead of her, its dark eyes glowing in the night. She took a tentative step closer, her fingers outstretched.

James too took a step backward before realizing she wasn't about to slap him. He cautiously moved forward, closing his eyes as Lily patted him behind his ears. He now knew why Sirius would always transform into a shaggy dog and force him to scratch him behind the ears. It really didn't have a nice feel.

"How did you get up _here_? Sneaking around the castle under some invisibility cloak or something, are you?" Lily whispered, bending low. James snapped his eyes open, staring. Could Lily possibly know about his and Sirius's illegal animagus forms? But, then how in heaven's name did she know of his invisibility cloak? Maybe she had one of her own and therefore had been spying on him only to find he had one as well?

James, however, relaxed when Lily giggled tenderly, turning toward the balcony again. One hand held her head up, face in her palm, the other still unconsciously petting James. He neared her, slipping under her arm gently. Lily smiled down at the stag before looking up at the stars again. "Look what you made me do. You made me lose count." She giggled again. "Doesn't matter, anyway. It's odd, really. I always come up here and count the stars when something bothers me."

James rubbed his head against her side lightly. "Oh, you want to know what it is?" The stag moved its head up and down slowly. "Okay... Well, tomorrow's my birthday... Yep. I don't think Jake remembers, though. Kind of sad, really. I dunno how I can tell that he doesn't remember. It's just that usually when a guy knows that his girlfriend's birthday is coming up, he just acts sort of different, you know? Sweeter. Kinder. Nicer. More romantic..." Her voice trailed off and James could've sword he saw her wipe a glinting tear from her cheek.

"Anyway, I should probably get over it. I'll just count on Jasmine's superb birthday present. She really is a great friend. Sirius is a really lucky guy, and I hope he knows that if he ever bothers her or annoys her, I'll personally kick is arse." She grinned at the thought, not noticing the tension that had just clouded the once clear air. Her gleaming emerald eyes lowered again and set upon the brilliant stag. "You really are a good listener, you know that?" She laughed at her stupidity and strode through the doorway and down the stairs.

If she'd glanced backward at that exact moment, she would've seen the stag transform into James Potter and Sirius Black materialize out of thin air, a sheer silvery material held tightly in his hand. "Damn." Sirius muttered tensely. "I wouldn't want my arse kicked by Evans. She'll curse me into oblivion times infinity!"

James grinned unconvincingly, his eyes glassed over. Sirius waved his hand in front of James's face, snapping him back to reality. "What's up?" He asked understandingly.

"We've got to go back to London." James curtly replied before following Lily back into Hogwarts, leaving Sirius staring at the spot where James had been a moment before, bewildered. Then, understanding dawned upon his face, and he cursed quickly before running after him, tripping over the invisibility cloak, which was dragging on the ground.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, you guys! I really didn't mean it, it's just been a busy time for me... Guess what, though! I'm a fiiinnnaallliiissstt! lol. I finalized in a Dallas Morning News competition for cartooning and am going on a fieldtrip this Wednesday to see if I won. Wish me luck, you guys!

Oh, and for the next few chapters, expect James to try to outdo Jake but to no avail, and expect Jake to become even more of a prat than usual. There will be a plot unraveling, but you just won't see it until the end...

_**Please Review!**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Way You Look At Me

Transformations and Transfiguration

By: Jasmine

Chapter 14

"The Way You Look At Me"

"Oh, Lily! Quit being so pessimistic!" Jasmine cried the next morning, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, her eyes rolling for the thousandth time that morning. "You don't know that he forgot, and if he did, who cares? It's not like you haven't forgotten his birthday before!"

"June 3rd." Lily said quietly, making Jasmine stop in mid-sentence. She stared, a stunned silence following. Lily looked up into Jasmine's silver eyes. "He told me over the summer while we were sitting on the beach, watching the sunset." She paused, looking back down at her own feet. Jasmine opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to respond to such a statement. It turns out Lily was right. Jake really had forgotten, unless...

A thought just struck Jasmine, and her eyes lit up. "Unless he's putting on an act..." She whispered. Lily gave her a questioning look. "Yes! That must be it! Lily, don't you get it? He's putting on an act because he's got some extraordinary present or something. It _is_ the first time he's celebrating your birthday, because you've only been going out since the _summer_!"

The ends of Lily's mouth curled upward very slowly until they formed a very visible smile. "I guess... I guess you're right, Jasmine." Lily replied, beaming.

"Tell me something new." Jasmine joked, mock-rolling her eyes. The girls laughed.

"Stop going out with Sirius." Lily giggled. Jasmine stopped abruptly, glancing at her. "You're starting to sound more and more like him everyday." Jasmine's eyes widened and she playfully punched Lily's shoulder, yelling at her to shut up. The pair made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, never noticing that they were being closely watched and followed...

"Where is that goddamn thing?" James muttered under his breath in a deadly whisper, his narrow eyes flicking across the corridor in a quick procession. He was looking anywhere but at Lily, something very out of the ordinary.

"Keep your pants on, Prongs, it'll—" Just then, cutting Sirius off in mid-sentence, a bright, feathery bird flew from just over his shoulder, making him jump. It landed just ahead of Lily and Jasmine, a thin letter clasped in its beak, its eyes staring curiously at the two girls.

"What the...?" Jasmine mumbled, bending down and outstretching her hand toward the bird, reaching for the note, but the bird backed away from her, still staring. Then, it held out its beak toward Lily, pecking her until she took the parchment from it. It then began pecking Jasmine for no absolute reason, so Jasmine stood and screeched at it until it disappeared.

Lily was already standing up straight, slowly unfolding the piece of parchment. "What is it?" Jasmine asked expectantly. Lily shrugged, staring down inquisitively. Her curious gaze turned to a glare. "What?"

"It's blank." She said very softly, her voice like the calm before a storm. She stuffed the parchment back into her pocket and made her way back toward the Great Hall, never noticing the loud groan that came from behind her.

"You're supposed to _wait_!" James cried, his palm obscuring most of his face. Sirius shook his head sympathetically and strode off, following his girlfriend through the double doors straight ahead. After a few silent moments of self-pity, James made his way through as well. He opened the doors to find all heads turned toward Lily, who'd stood up to pull out something from her pocket. His frown slowly faded, being replaced by a light smile. He, as well as the rest of the hall, watched expectantly.

Lily looked down upon the once clean parchment, now small words forming upon it...

L is for the way you look at me...

She read over the line many times, unable to take in exactly what it meant. It made no sense to her, so she replaced it in its prior spot, her brow furrowed, as was Jasmine's, an inquiring look coming her way. Lily shook her head, still oblivious to the many pairs of eyes following her every movement.

James broke the silence, coming over and seating himself ahead of the girls, to the other side of Sirius. "All right, Evans?" He greeted nonchalantly. Lily ignored him, taking out the note and showing it to Jasmine, who read it over quickly, her expression puzzled. Then, she grinned, making Lily ask what it was. James, seeing the attention was _not_ on him, decided to try again, "Don't see Jake anywhere."

Lily suddenly glanced up at him as if she'd just noticed he was there. "What?" She mumbled, her eyes flying down the Gryffindor Table. An 'Oh!' of surprise left her lips and she sprang up, dashing out the hall and out of sight.

James opened his mouth to begin complaining when the Great Hall doors opened again and Lily strode back inside, retaking her seat beside Jasmine, who stared incredulously at her, along with the rest of the hall. "What was _that _about?" Jasmine inquired, buttering a piece of toast for herself.

"I'm hungry." Lily said curtly, beginning to fill up her own plate with food. Sirius snickered, covering his mouth quickly. Jasmine glared, her eyes wide as the golden plate she ate from.

Just as Lily'd brought the piece of toast close to her mouth, opening it to bite in, a second bird zoomed into the hall through a small open window at the very corner of the wall behind. It landed with a soft thump ahead of her, softly setting itself down and holding out its beak to give Lily a brightly wrapped parcel, an oddly thick bow atop.

Lily took it anxiously, taking the gift and expecting the bird to fly away, but it remained rooted to its spot, as was the rest of the hall, pin drop silence falling again. She tugged at the ribbon, pulling it loose, crumpling it, and throwing it aside.

She flipped open the flaps of the bar, her emerald eyes gazing curiously into its depths. "Oh my god!" she cried, a small smiled perched upon her lips. Before anyone could inquire to the reason of her sudden outburst, she'd shoved the parcel under Jasmine's nose, pointing at the contents within.

Jasmine's eyes lit up again, and she basically imitated exactly what Lily'd just done, with her own little addition. "It's so cute! Wonder who it's from..."

James, taking initiative, immediately voiced, "I think there was something written on the ribbon." He stood in his seat to get a closer look, as did various other onlookers in the hall, at the string lying abandonedly on the floor just below the girls.

Lily gave him a venomous glare, coldly stating, "No one asked you, Potter." But she hastily picked up the string off the floor none-the-less, making James smirk ever so slightly.

Many tense seconds passed as Lily unraveled the ribbon, holding it up at last. Jasmine then muttered loud enough meant for only the two of them to hear, but considering the hall was quiet as mice, her voiced echoed off the stone walls, "...because you look so sweet to me."

The girls turned toward each other in unison, grins upon both faces. "That's so _sweet_!" Jasmine squealed, rolling her eyes at her use of the word 'sweet' at that moment. Then, she turned a quirked eyebrow in Sirius's direction, saying in a mock-dangerous tone, "I wish my _boyfriend_ would do things like this for me once in a while."

Sirius looked taken aback that a girl was actually demanding _more_ of him. Who could want more than Sirius Black? But that was probably why he loved her so much. "What? Aren't the things we do every night _enough_?" He smirked.

Jasmine's expression, however, remained indifferent. In fact, her quirked eyebrow intensified into a glare and even possibly a glower. What was most frightening, perhaps, though, was the slight grin lingering about her mouth. "Oh, you mean the studying?" She smirked as well. Before Sirius had a chance to respond, she continued, "Don't try to make yourself look good, Sirius Black, because you'll surely regret it."

A snicker echoed through the Great Hall once again, this time its owner none other than James Potter. "I don't really see what's so funny." Sirius said in an icy tone that could give his eyes a run for their money. James waved him off curtly. "What's in the box anyway?" Sirius asked, curiosity drowning out all bitterness. He gave James a sideways glance.

"See for yourself." Lily held the box out for him to see, making him gasp in delight. Lily snatched the box back just as Sirius's hand had appeared seemingly out of thin air to grab anything he could muster.

"Sweets!" Sirius moaned the loss of what he'd never had, his eyes and lower lip considerably larger as he begged for even the smallest bit, putting on his best puppy pout, which was obviously of no use.

"No. They're mine for the keeping." Lily said in a very commanding voice, turning to hide her smile. Jasmine rolled her eyes and shook her head unbelievingly. Then, the girls stood and exited the hall, making their way to their first class.

"Very thoughtful." said a voice, startling both James and Sirius. They spun around in their seats, nearly knocking each other over to see Remus looking very exhausted and exhilarated all at once ironically. "My compliments, James. You finally did something right."

"Well, thank you." said James smugly, crossing his arms around his chest. "Wait—_what?_"

* * *

Sorry about the long wait, you guys. I truly had no idea what I was going to do for the next few chapters and was considering abandoning this story and deleting it from the database, but decided against it... Anyway, I'm pretty sure most of you know this song, so you know what the other chapters MIGHT be named, but you've no clue what's to come up in the next few! I'm not promising a chapter in a day, but I'll promise it within a week and a half, at most. I'll try my best to keep that deadline!

Thank you my lovely reviewers, I've not the time to name you individually, but I love you all! Keep reading and reviewing!

_**Please Review!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Only One I See

Transformations and Transfiguration

By: Jasmine

Chapter 15

"Only One I See"

After that morning's events, Lily was astonished at the number of giggling girls who ran up to her between classes, excitedly inquiring as to the sender of her brithday gift. Every time she'd reply with a smile and a shrug, saying, "I really wish I did know. I'd love to thank them." Every time she said this, Sirius would have to grab the back of James's robes to keep him from throwing himself at her feet, telling him that patience is a very needed virtue.

"You should talk." James would reply irritably, sniffing and crossing his arms over his chest. He then would have to remind himself that he'd put very much time and effort into his little plan and foiling it before it was even fully unraveled would be pointless and very unbelievable. He'd rather have Lily experience the whole thing and then reveal himself, or rather have her guess.

"You've become quite popular in the last hour." Jasmine said with a grin as probably the thousandth girl ran off, still giggling her head off. "That was a first year, though. Can't wonder where she got the courage to come speak to you, considering we were terrified to go speak to even the third years, let alone the fifth."

"Quite the talkers, these new ones are." Lily responded with a nod, feeling herself bump into someone considerably shorter than her as she did so. She glanced down to see a small boy with dark hair that clashed with his bright eyes, which were staring into her own emerald ones strangely. Lily frowned. "Yes?" She said impatiently when he didn't move, checking her watch.

The boy smiled, putting his hands in his pockets in a mock-humble manner. He kicked at the floor and said, "Well, Lily Evans. I guess it's time the truth came out." Lily's eyebrows shot up, as did Jasmines, and the two stared amusedly at him. He looked up into Lily's eyes and said, "I'm the one who sent the letter this morning. I just had to let you know of the burning passion I feel." He dramatically put a hand to his chest.

Jasmine snorted, covering her mouth quickly and taking a few steps back. The boy glared at her. "Okay..." Lily said, an amused smile perched upon her lips as well. She quirked an eyebrow. "And you're how old...?"

"Thirteen." He replied promptly, nodding his head in a satisfactory manner, as if that ended the conversation. "And I believe that two years of difference is as good as nothing. Age is nothing but a number, after all." Lily gaped slightly at the boy. Jasmine seemed to have recovered slightly and returned to the scene, a band placed upon her hip.

Just then, a second boy ran up to them, one hand waving at them to stop, the other holding his stomach as tears strolled down his face. "Ok, ok. That's enough." He panted, halting at last to catch his breath. He then moved his gaze up toward Lily and Jasmine, who gave him an inquiring look. "Sorry, I dared him to do it."

"Yep. It's a part of an initiation process so I can get into—"

"No one cares." Jasmine cut him off. The boys watched Lily and Jasmine stroll past them, eyes wide and mouths cavernous. Once they were out of earshot, Jasmine said, "Stupid gits. Wouldn't be surprised if Sirius put them up to it." She shook her head, rolling her eyes. Lily thought about it for a moment before nodding.

Just before they entered class, Jasmine let out a sudden yelp of pain and frustration. Lily spun around to find her rubbing the back of her head where something very solid had hit her hard. She looked past her to see a small tawny owl beating its miniscule wings in an attempt to stay in the air, a large parcel weighing it down.

"Why you little—" Jasmine began, stomping toward the owl when she set sight upon the parcel as well. Her head turned in such rapid motion that she cricked it, but she could careless because her eyes were eager and staring at Lily's expression, which as identical. "Think it's from the same person?" She asked breathlessly as Lily untied the parcel and letter.

Lily nodded slowly, taking the letter first and ripping it open. She stared at it for a moment before handing it to Jasmine, turning toward the parcel now. Jasmine read:

_O is for the only one I see..._

"What the...?" Jasmine muttered, her eyes following Lily's hands as they ripped wrapping off the box. Lily pulled out a second bit of parchment then, her eyes whizzing across it before she handed it to Jasmine as well. "This is too much." She muttered as she read:

_...because I hear you like watching the stars. _

"Oh my god, Jasmine, take a look at this!" Lily gasped as she threw out the bits of tissue lining the inside of the box to show Jasmine a glinting telescope, small rubies and emeralds embedded in its golden handle. She stroked it slowly with her index finger, following the round tip of the lense, admiring its perfection. "...but how did they know I like counting stars? I haven't even told _you_ that." She wondered aloud, pondering the answer.

"D'you mind moving?" a voice cut into her thoughts like a blade. Lily glanced upward to see James and Sirius staring down at the pair. It had been Sirius who'd spoken. Jasmine stood quickly, punching Sirius for being a "git" as she called it.

James, however, was staring peculiarly at Lily, a slightly lopsided grin upon his face. "What, Potter?" Lily snapped him out of his trance. He shook his head and marched into the classroom without a word, which Lily found rather annoying considering she'd been expecting him to question her to death about the gifts she'd received. After all, that was what he'd have done on normal circumstances.

When Lily confided such feelings within Jasmine, she just shook her head and told her to worry not because she knew him and knew he'd do no such thing. "How d'you know him so well?" Lily inquired with a look. Jasmine hesitated, looking around for anything to change the subject with, but Lily did the honors. "Oh, forget it. I'm wasting my time. What I _really_ want to know is who these superb gifts are from because whoever it is, they know me quite well."

Jasmine nodded. "Let's think. Now, it's obviously a boy, so we can cross out all girls because they all seem to be love notes of some kind." Lily nodded in agreement. "They're probably not in Slytherin." Lily grinned. The only way it could've been a Slytherin was if they'd been put under the Imperius Curse.

"So, not a girl and not Slytherin. That's leaves, what?" Lily said, ticking them off her fingers. "Only about three hundred possibilities." She ended in mock-happiness, clapping her hands sarcastically. Jasmine slapped her playfully on the shoulder.

"No. I think they'd have to have met you and had a decent conversation with you at least once. I also have a strong inkling that they're in Gryffindor." Jasmine continued, softly scratching her chin. She glanced around the Common Room. The male population that seemed to have suddenly quadrupled since last she checked. "Well, he's definitely fifth year or above—"

Jasmine was cut off by two strong arms wrapping around her from behind as Sirius appeared, quickly kissing his girlfriend on the cheek and hopping over the edge of the couch, landing right next to her. "Ay, Jas. Evans. What's going on?" He said casually, putting a hand through his hair. Lily did not respond, her eyes upon James, who'd stayed still the whole time.

"Just talking about who it might be that's sending these gifts," Jasmine answered, pointing at the table ahead, upon which was the notes and gifts sent. "And, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you didn't hop onto the sofa in such a manner. I'd like to keep the circulation in my legs, and I don't feel too keen about you falling on me."

Sirius stared for a moment before a smirk appeared about his mouth. Next moment he'd jumped onto a screaming Jasmine, who was trying her best not to laugh. He feel off the couch in a heap, Jasmine having just pushed him off her and was straightening her robes. He stood and rubbed his head where he'd hit it and explained, "I didn't really think you knew what it'd feel like if I fell on you, so I thought I'd show you for future references." James and Remus laughed, Remus shaking his head and taking a seat in the empty armchair facing the fire.

James diffidently placed himself across Lily, who didn't even notice him sit down. She glanced up and looked around at the group, asking, "So, have any of you got any clue who it might be from?" There were mumbles and shrugs all around, all except for one. "I'm thinking Jake, but—hey, wait. Have any of you seen Jake around recently, anyway? I haven't seen him all day."

Sirius snapped his fingers, sitting up straight. "Yep. Told me he had to see Dumbledore today. He came in the middle of the year, and since O.W.L.s are three weeks from now, they're checking to be sure he's learned everything that's necessary." An involuntary shiver flew through the group as this sudden realization that the O.W.L.s were so near set.

Lily frowned slightly. "Hm. He didn't tell me about that." Her head slowly turned toward the gifts, though her eyes were looking beyond. If Jake had been busy all day, would he have found the time to send all these at the times she'd received them? Was he testing right now or just waiting for results from America of his previous tests there? She wasn't even sure if he'd _remembered_ her birthday, let alone been the one to send all these gifts.

"Well, I'm off." Jasmine snapped her back to reality, standing and straightening her robes. She rubbed her stomach gently and said, "It's lunch time and I'm not about to miss out on any meals while we still have the time to eat." Lily nodded and Jasmine disappeared, Sirius following loyally. Remus tapped his fingers on the table for a moment before he, too, left without a word, leaving Lily and James seated alone.

Lily opened her mouth to break the annoying silence, but it was James who was quicker. "I guess you're pretty lucky, getting all these gifts from someone who seems to love you. What's the occasion, if I might ask?" He questioned casually as if he wanted nothing more than to hear the answer and begin friendly conversation.

Lily glanced at him for a moment, trying to read his expression but failing miserably. "It's—er—my birthday." Her voice cracked slightly at the last word for some strange reason. She rubbed her throat promptly, clearing it and frowning.

"Oh." said James in mock-surprise. He nodded his head slowly, straightening his glasses. "So, how old are you now? Sixteen?" He continued, trying to look Lily in the eye but only managing her shoulder.

"I've still got a full year to wait for that." Lily replied, staring up at the ceiling in thought. James glanced at her for the first time immediately. He'd thought she was fifteen all along. He'd no idea she was so young. He himself was turning sixteen in barely a month's time, after all. "Nope. I just hit fifteen. I guess that would make me the youngest of the year, d'you think?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." James replied, shocked, as was Lily, he'd left out the cockiness in his tone that'd been begging to be let out. There was an awkward silence that followed once again. After glancing around for another topic of conversation, both opened their mouths, but once again James won the race. "I guess I'd better get going to lunch as well."

He stood to leave swiftly, but Lily called out to him. "Look, Potter. I know you know who sent these, so would you mind letting me in on it? I'd really like to thank them." She said in one breath, fidgeting with her fingers all along.

James paused, giving her a piercing, intense stare before slowly opening his mouth and saying, "You see, he's a close mate of mine, so I've been promised to secrecy. But, mind you, I won't hesitate to let him know of your thanks." With that, he spun around and left before Lily had the chance to say another word, leaving her gaping after him.

Was this the James Potter she'd always known? The James Potter who'd have done anything to ruin a dream of hers, to let out a secret that she'd been trying to keep? No. He was different now, in an unexplainable way. He'd kept his big mouth shut for the first time she'd ever seen, and it was puzzling her greatly.

Lily shook her head, dropping her arms to her sides hopelessly. She hauled all the gifts and notes up to her dorms before running off to catch a bite of lunch before it disappeared.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I guess it started out okay at the beginning, but I was just dragging along the chapter toward the end, so I guess I'd just decided to end it there. I haven't decided what's going to come up in the next few chapters yet, but I've already got how the story's going to end, and trust me, it's going to be a surprise. I'm actually surprised I thought it up. Anyway, I'm not going to ruin the surprise for you all, but know that I'm not going to have anymore than 25 or 30 chapters. I'm not very big on long stories, so 30's the max, though I'll probably end at 25.

Anyway, before I go, I guess I'll answer a few reviews...

** Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI:  
really good... but how come lily didn't thank james? please update soon!**

Well, Fairy, Lily doesn't know that it was James. It's more of a 'secret admirer', if you catch my drift.

**Steelo:  
Great job but I am really beginning to not like Jake I mean at all ( he seems like a totall jerk) anyway keep writing bye**

Jake's actually supposed to be the 'bad guy' type... for now at least! heh. confused, right? Well, be sure that Jake isn't going to be getting any nicer any time soon... Hope I didn't give anything away, because Jake really is the bad guy.

**oceanmist05:  
This is an awesome story! I love that you are making the storyline go with what the series says. You are a great writer, please don't stop.**

Well, thank you for the compliment! I actually can't stand it if it doesn't go by the books because we're not the creators of the characters, J.K.Rowling is, so we shouldn't be changing something around that isn't ours. That's my personal feeling, anyway. And, I don't plan on stopping the story anytime soon, and I've vowed to myself that I'm going to finish this story because I've never finished a story before, so yeah...

Ok. I guess that's about all. I hope, for those of you with questions, I was able to answer them, and thanks to all my loyal reviewers! I really do love you, and keep 'em coming!

_**Please Review! **_


	16. Chapter 16: Extraordinary

Transformations and Transfiguration

By: Jasmine

Chapter 16

"Extraordinary"

Lily settled herself to the other side of Jasmine, having finished only half of her meal and getting very sick of being in between her and Sirius as they played footsy under the table. If they wanted to play games, she might as well not be in the middle because it was adding to her already high level of annoyance.

Just as she raised a fork to her mouth to continue her long-awaited meal, two owls whizzed into the Great Hall through a small prick of a window in the corner of the room, both headed toward the Gryffindor table. Lily dropped her spoon in alarm as both birds landed hard ahead of her, knocking over the jug of pumpkin juice. "What the...?" She muttered to herself as she watched the birds fight, each trying to get Lily to open their delivery first.

Lily's hand shot out and grabbed the one nearest, which happened to be the larger bird with a letter as well as a parcel. The larger bird hooted triumphantly before taking off, leaving the other bird slightly more miserable but still expectant all the same. Lily ignored all this, though, as she tore open the letter and read:

_ V is very very extraordinary... _

Jasmine, having noticed exactly what was going on, elbowed Sirius to make him stop and turned excitedly in Lily's direction, asking, "Is it another gift?" Lily nodded, handing Jasmine the letter and moving on toward the strangely wrapped parcel. The other two had been wrapped in usual gift wrapping, but this one was wrapped in black wrapping paper that was spotted with numerous colors of the rainbow, its ribbon atop stripped with colors that clashed greatly with the wrapping.

Lily tugged at the ribbon, which came loose and was thrown aside hastily. When she opened the parcel, however, she had to dig very deeply to find the present. Set right in the middle of the parcel was a small black velvet box, its opening lined with a golden streak. Lily opened it ever so slightly, gawking at the contents within. "Jasmine. Look."

Jasmine turned her gaze to the box and gasped, pointing at it and muttering, "Isn't that what you...?"

"Yeah." Lily said, removing a delicate golden bracelet from within the jewelry box, admiring it. Before she shut it, however, he noticed a piece of parchment folded up very small and scrunched into the side of the box. She pulled it out gently and unfolded it, reading:

_ ...because you're one of a kind. _

Jasmine then gasped, realization dawning upon her face as she held the box in her palm as if it were glass. "Lily. Have you read the inside of this box yet?" Lily shook her head, causing Jasmine's jaw to drop. "Well, take a look." She shoved the box under Lily's nose as gently as was possible while in haste.

Lily glanced at the miniscule words embroidered into the small box: _Sir Raphael Delanue_. She then glanced back at Jasmine questioningly. "What's it mean?" She inquired, having no clue what such a name could mean to her.

Jasmine's gape became cavernous as she replied, "Sir Raphael Delanue was one of the world's best jewelers. He would handpick every jewel and cut the shape on his own. Every piece of jewelry was unique, as he never recreated one." When Lily still looked confused, Jasmine continued, rolling her eyes in the process, "Sir Raphael Denalue is _dead_, Lily. That means that this piece of jewelry is priceless, one of a kind, not another in the world like it!"

Lily's expression changed from love-struck on astonished in a heartbeat as she herself gawked at the piece of jewelry she held so tightly in her hand. She relaxed her grip, gently replacing it in its proper position inside the box, feeling like royalty. "But who would spend so much money on a mere _birthday_ gift for me?" Jasmine shrugged, still under shock of having been able to hold such an item in her lifetime.

Lily was brought back to reality by a very hard peck on her hand, at which time she jumped, her head spinning around only to notice the second owl that'd sat neglected for the last ten minutes, waiting for Lily to pull off the letter so it could fly away, which it seemed very keen to do now that it'd noticed it was not very wanted. "Sorry." Lily muttered apologetically, slowly advancing toward the owl.

The second the letter was off its leg, the owl pecked Lily one last time, making her gasp angrily, and flew off without another hoot. "Damn bird." Lily muttered to herself, rubbing where she'd been pecked twice. Then, she unfolded the second letter, her eyes scanning across it back and forth. Her elated expression slowly faded, making way for a wide-eyed, shocked, melancholy one to take its place.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked concernedly. Unable to convey her thoughts into words, Lily handed Jasmine the letter, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand. She took a deep breath as she watched Jasmine read, her eyes becoming wider and more sympathetic.

_Dearest Lily,  
I hope you are well, dear. We've got some not-so-great news, though. First and foremost, our greatest apologies for not sending you a birthday gift. We would've, had it not been for your father's withdrawal from work. It seems his boss was cheating him and forcing him to go against the law and sell illegally shipped in goods. It was your father's choice, either sell the items and get paid, or quit, and I am very proud of your father's decision and stand behind him fully.  
The not-so-great news was not that, though, Lily. We've barely any money left and thought we should let you know that we might not even be able to send you to Hogwarts next year due to our lack in money. Your father and I are really very sorry if this disrupts your education, but we've already enrolled you in your sister's school, and you'll start this coming up September if we're unable to come up with the money for Hogwarts.  
We really are sorry, darling. For everything.  
Yours Truly,  
Mum_

"Oh, Lily..." Jasmine began sadly but found she was at a loss for words. She knew how Lily felt, having just been the happiest in her life and then have to go down to the saddest, but she knew she was unable to relate. Before she could say another world, Lily stood and left the hall, leaving her gifts behind. Only James noticed her wipe a tear from her eye as she left the Great Hall.

"What was _that_ all about?" Sirius inquired incredulously, staring after Lily, as was the rest of the hall.

Jasmine shook her head, muttering, "Take all her stuff up to the Common Room." Before running after her friend, completely forgetting the letter as well. Sirius's hand immediately shot out the second Jasmine was gone, and he took hold of the letter, reading it through before handing it to James, gaping.

James, too, read it through. His expression, though, was not shocked but solemn, his jaw set. Then, he stood as well and said, "Sirius, I think I know what the last gift will be." He and Sirius were then the third and fourth to leave the Great Hall without announcement, leaving the rest anxious to know exactly what was going on. Sirius, however, ran back inside merely seconds later, having forgotten to pick up everything before heading out.

* * *

Jasmine found Lily up in the girls' dorms, tears staining her tinged cheeks as she cried, curled up in a ball, her hair messy and her robes thrown upon the ground in a heap. Jasmine lowered herself onto the bed lightly, putting her hands around her best friend, rocking her back and forth lovingly. Lily sniffled, crying into Jasmine's shoulder. "They're such liars." she sobbed.

"What?" Jasmine asked, trying her best to keep her tone soft and gentle, but taken aback by the sudden comment.

"All they're doing is apologizing. They didn't even tell me about how they're going to get food for themselves!" Lily replied, backing away slightly so she looked Jasmine in the eye. She rubbed her face hastily, wiping away the tears. "I can't believe them. All they care about is my school, they should be caring about getting food on the table."

Jasmine remained quiet, realizing what Lily was trying to say now. Lily remained quiet for a while as well, staring at the blanket, but not really seeing. She was deep in thought, her eyes unfocused. Then, she hit her fist on the bed suddenly and looked up saying, "I've got to go back."

"What!" Jasmine cried, standing abruptly, stunned.

"It's the only way. They're just going to use the last of their money on me so they can finish this year of Hogwarts for me, and then what? All of it's going to be wasted anyway because I'm not allowed to do magic unless finished with Hogwarts. I might as well just go, save them the money and the trouble." Lily concluded decisively, now standing and beginning to pack her things.

"Lily—No—But—You _can't_ go!" Jasmine stuttered, unable to come up with anything even relatively important enough to get Lily to stay.

"Jasmine, it's either that or—" Lily stopped packing sharply, her hand halted in mid-air. Then, she shut her trunk and ran over to Jasmine, inquiring, "Where's the bracelet?" Her eyes were wide and set.

"I told Sirius to get it... But—" Jasmine stopped in mid-sentence as well, realizing exactly what Lily was about to do. "No! No, no no. Lily, you can _not_ sell the bracelet! I—I won't allow it!" She finished and crossed her arms over her chest as if that ended the matter.

Lily glared heatedly at Jasmine for the first time before muttering, "_Fine_. Then I guess I'll just be leaving, then. Tonight, it'll have to be. I'll go talk to Dumbledore right now." Lily strode over the the door, throwing it open madly and trudging down the stairs. Jasmine groaned, holding her head angrily before following her out.

"Lily, no!" Jasmine called out furiously, running after her best friend. But Lily was ignoring her, making a dash for the portrait hole. However, just as she reached out to the handle, it swung open wildly, causing her to jump backward in alarm and knock into Jasmine, both falling over. "What the hell?" Jasmine muttered, irritated.

Sirius stood in the doorway, staring at the two skeptically. He then held a hand out for each of them, helping them up. Jasmine bent down to straighten her robes, and when she looked up, Lily was gone. "Dammit." She muttered, turning and striding back to set herself in their usual couch, shooing off the previous residents, who huffily stalked off.

Sirius followed her, sitting down as well. "What's going on?" He inquired, his tone and expression very serious.

Jasmine held a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes to calm herself before responding. "Lily's parents are broke. They're using the last of their money to get Lily through her fifth year of Hogwarts before she ends up going to a muggle school back in London with her sister Petunia." She cringed her nose at the thought. "But Lily's decided to leave tonight so they don't waste anymore money on her. I tried to stop her, but she just wouldn't listen." She opened her eyes to look straight at him.

Sirius nodded grimly before looking Jasmine straight in the eye. His mouth barely moved as he said, "I've got to tell you something." He closed his mouth and took a deep breath. "I've been keeping it from you for a while, but I think it's best if you know." Jasmine's eyes narrowed in an accusatory fashion, but Sirius said, "It's not about _us_!"

Then, he explained everything. About Jake, James, the gifts. Everything. When he was finished, a shocked silence followed, ringing in both pairs of ears, but neither could come up with something more to say. "So the gifts were all from _James_?" Jasmine finally spoke up.

Sirius nodded, but added, "But you can't tell a soul. If we interfere, it might get even more messed up. It's best if we let them find out on their own." Jasmine nodded in agreement and the two turned their heads toward the crackling fire, watching it glow into the stormy night.

* * *

Wow. I actually like this chapter. I've got a great idea for the next, and I'm pretty sure most of you have guesses as to what it's going to be, but it's very unexpected, so be ready! Oh, and yes, the story is coming to its climax, but this is NOT it, for all you story-analyzers. The climax isn't until seventh year, but I'm not going to elaborate so much on sixth year, so it's going to come soon... ok, that made no sense whatsoever, so I'm just going to answer a few reviews before I finish up...

**Steelo:  
Oh no I hope the end doesn't turn out like terribly surprising cause that just might ( I don't even know where I'm going with this I'm just exagerating ) flip anyway are lily and james gonna end up together in the end ( please make them) well got to run bye **

Yes, Steelo. James and Lily are definitely going to end up together in the end. It'd be a horrible, and very against the rules, story if they didn't, and I definitely wouldn't be the writer because I'm a huge James/Lily ship supporter.

That's the only question review, so I'm just going to end by thanking all you wonderful revieweres out there. I wouldn't've been able to do this without you all! You helped me get out of my writer's block! Well, I'm very sleepy, so I'm off. It's 3:39 AM right now. I guess I get my writer's blasts int he wee hours of the morning and midnight. Well, sayonara and happy trails!

_**Please Review!**_


	17. Important Author's Note

Important Author's Note:

My gravest apologies for not having updated in forever. I know I promised that I'd finish these stories, and I promise I will. I've just been very busy for a very long time. Actually, I've been out of town for quite a while. So long even, that I haven't read the sixth book yet! Yes, I know. Horrid.

To add on to all of that, I've been experiencing some major writers' block, but I'm happy to say that I've gotten over that phase, and promise new chapters for both stories once I'm back at home (which should be within a week) and after I've read the sixth book. Please do not leave any reviews with spoilers! I've been very keen on keeping away from such.

My apologies again. I'll try my best to hurry with another chapter for you all to enjoy! Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers who're keeping up with my story. I really do love you all and promise nothing less than excellence in the next few chapters.

That's about it for now. Keep your eyes peeled, and please forgive me for the extreme wait! Happy trails!

--Jasmine


End file.
